2 Jahre Garantie xxx Ein Jahr ist schon rum
by Kira Gmork
Summary: Parodie! Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu 2 Jahre Garantie! Bitte Hinweise im Vorwort beachten! Komplett!
1. Wer im Glashaus vögelt

**2 Jahre Garantie - ein Jahr ist schon rum**

**Achtung:**

_Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu '2 Jahre Garantie' - die Handlung schließt sich unmittelbar an den ersten Teil an, daher ist es unbedingt sinnvoll, diesen zuerst zu lesen (glaubt mir bitte - auch wenn dort in der Einleitung steht, diese Geschichte hätte keinen Sinn und keinen Verstand...das war GELOGEN! - ansonsten nehmt ihr euch selbst den Spaß, wenn ihr hier das erste Kapitel vorab lest!)...natürlich freue ich mich auch beim ersten Teil noch über Reviews!_

_Allen bereits Eingeweihten wünsche ich schon mal viel Spaß mit diesem neuen Kapitel._

_Ach so...und noch was...es wird diesmal noch schärfer:)_

_Eure Kira_

**1. Kapitel**

**Wer im Glashaus vögelt, sollte Eintrittskarten verkaufen**

Die elektrischen Jalousien waren immer noch geschlossen. Hermine griff gähnend nach der Fernbedienung und sorgte dafür, dass sie sich beinahe lautlos hoben. Das war vergebliche Liebesmüh, denn die steinernen Wände, die dahinter zum Vorschein kamen, ließen nicht mehr Licht hinein, als zuvor.

Ihr, auf seinem Bauch liegender Bettgefährte zog sich genervt das Kissen über den Kopf - scheinbar waren die Rolläden doch nicht ganz so geräuschlos, wie das Versandhaus es angepriesen hatte - nun gut, wenigstens würde ihn kein Sonnenlicht blenden.

"Warum, zum Geier, bist du noch hier?", brummte er dann in einem zwar durchs Kissen gedämpften, aber nicht gerade freundlichen, und damit sehr typisch snape'schen Tonfall.

Hermines Herz jubilierte - sie hatten das erste mal die Laken von Snapes Bett gemeinsam durchnässt - hatten das erste mal zusammen dafür gesorgt, dass er dringend ein neues Lattenrost benötigte, und Hermine hatte das erste mal von dem Kuchen genascht, der die Initialen SS trug - und dennoch war er wie zuvor - war noch der gleiche zynische Bastard wie vor ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht - das war beruhigend in dieser unsteten, von Veränderung geprägten neuen Hogwartswelt.

"Ich bin noch hier, weil du mich darum gebeten hast", erwiderte sie mit einem verführerischen Lächeln, das er nicht sah, weil er es immer noch vorzog, mit seiner prächtigen Nase eine Kuhle in die Matratze zu bohren.

Ein innerer Drang bewegte Hermine dazu, sich zu fragen, ob er der Matratze womöglich noch eine andere Vertiefung zufügte, deren Ursache _sie_ vermutlich besser verwenden könnte, als das leblose Schaumstoffding, auf das er seinen Körper so vehement presste.

"Schatz, dreh dich doch mal rum", sagte sie lächelnd.

"Verschwinde", ließ er sich vernehmen und sie sah, wie er seinen Arm nach ihr ausstreckte.

Hermine schmunzelte über seine offensichtlich umhertastenden Finger - sie rückte etwas näher zu ihm.

Seine Hand erwischte sie endlich, dann spannten sich die Muskeln seines Armes und im nächsten Moment fand sich die verwunderte Hermine neben dem Bett auf dem Fußboden wieder.

"Du schubst mich aus deinem Bett? Du bist der mieseste Widerling, der mir je unterkam", fauchte Hermine nun schon wesentlich weniger von seiner rüden Art angetan.

"Dann geh jetzt! Und falls du doch unvernünftigerweise bleiben willst, dann schalte wenigstens die Kaffeemaschine ein!"

Hermine rappelte sich hoch, zog sich ihr T-Shirt von gestern über und entschied, dass sie sich ansonsten als Halb-Nudistin versuchen sollte, während sie in seine Küche ging, um die große Kaffeemaschine in Gang zu setzen. Das Teil reichte aus, um eine Großfamilie am Morgen mit Koffein zu versorgen. Während das dunkle Gebräu in die gläserne Kanne gurgelte, öffnete Hermine Snapes Kühlschrank, um etwas für das Frühstück zusammenzustellen, damit sie nicht in die Große Halle zu gehen bräuchten. Sie zog ein Einmachglas hervor und hätte es fast fallen lassen, als alle Augen darin sie plötzlich fixierten. Schnell stellte sie das gruselige Gefäß wieder in den Kühlschrank, worauf einige der Augäpfel regelrecht einen Salto vollführten, um sie weiterhin anblicken zu können. Hermine knallte die Kühlschranktür zu und atmete tief durch. Außer diesem Glas war ohnehin nichts in dem mächtigen Elektrogerät amerikanischer Ausführung vorhanden gewesen. Mit einer mächtigen Gänsehaut fragte sich Hermine unwillkürlich, was Severus sonst noch in diesem kühlenden Monsterteil aufbewahrte, wenn er es schon nicht für Lebensmittel verwendete.

Die Kaffeemaschine zischte ein letztes mal, bevor sie der Meinung war, ihren Job für diesen Vormittag erledigt zu haben. Hermine griff nach der vollen Kanne und balancierte sie bis zu einem der Küchenschränke, um ihn zu öffnen. Sie fand Tassen mit verschiedenen Aufdrucken vor. Offensichtlich alles Werbegeschenke. Da prangten Embleme wie: 'BesenSecondhand - Fliegen Sie für wenig Geld, von hier bis hin zum End' der Welt', oder 'Invisibles Tarnumhänge - wir sind erst zufrieden, wenn wir Sie nicht mehr sehen müssen', und 'Testen Sie die zauberische Klebekraft von 'EULE Alleskleber...fassen Sie zu diesem Zweck einfach diese Tasse an.' Hermine entschied sich, die Finger von dieser speziellen Tasse zu lassen und griff zu einer schwarzen Tasse mit goldener Aufschrift: 'ZDF - Zaubertränke durch Fachkompetenz' und einer weißen Tasse mit dem schwarzen, schlichten Aufdruck: 'SAT1'.

Hermine runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, und begab sich mit der Kanne und den beiden Tassen zurück in Snapes Schlafzimmer.

Der Mann mit dem wüsten schwarzen Haar hatte sich inzwischen das Kissen vom Kopf gezogen und starrte das Bettlaken böse an, das trotz der Schweinereien, die darauf in der letzten Nacht stattgefunden hatten, immer noch eine geradezu unanständig weiße Farbe präsentierte.

"Kaffee?", fragte Hermine ihren übelgelaunten Zaubertrankmeister mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. Dieser starrte sie mit durchdringenden Augen an, dann glitt sein Blick tiefer und traf Hermines entblößte Scham. Die spärlichen Härchen, die bei der letzten Intimrasur stehen geblieben waren, vermochten es nicht, dem Stechen seiner Augen etwas entgegenzusetzen und so zuckte Hermine heftig zusammen, als sein Blick sich direkt in ihren nackten Schoß bohrte. Er schien darin zu wühlen, sich zu winden und bis in ihr tiefstes Inneres vorzudringen, was Hermine mit einem lustvollen Aufschrei quittierte. Snape zog diesmal eindeutig mehr erstaunt als bösartig die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dir schon reicht, dass ich dich nur ansehe, dann hätte ich dir schon vor deiner Volljährigkeit einen Orgasmus verschaffen können", sagte er schließlich kopfschüttelnd, während Hermine so heftig erbebte, dass der heiße Kaffee sich in einem Schwall aus der Kanne ergoss und einen dunklen Fleck auf dem Betttuch hinterließ.

Als etwas Ruhe in ihren Körper eingekehrt war, ließ sie sich - die Kanne und Tassen immer noch in der Hand - mit ihrem nackten Hintern auf das Bett sinken.

Ihre Stimme klang atemlos, als sie hervorstieß: "HimmelbeiMerlinTeufelnochmal...ich wusste immer, dass du es kannst! Schon als dein Blick mich zum ersten mal streifte - Adrenalin - Gänsehaut - Stromschlag - Peitschenhieb...wie machst du das nur?"

"Ich weiß nicht genau", gab er nachdenklich zurück, "es muss an euch Frauen liegen. Sieh mal, ich wollte nichts weiter, als einen Kaffee trinken und du posierst ohne Höschen in meinem Blickfeld - irgendwo muss ich ja hinschauen, nicht wahr?"

Hermine nickte, dann biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, als ihre Augen einen lüsternen Glanz annahmen. "Würdest du mich nochmal so ansehen?", fragte sie mit bebender Stimme.

Sofort schloss er die Augen und streckte seine Hand aus: "NEIN! Gib mir einen Kaffee!"

Hermine seufzte enttäuscht, sah auf die Tassen und fragte dann: "Welche möchtest du? ZDF oder SAT1?"

Snape gab ein wütendes Schnauben von sich: "Das sollte nicht SAT1 heißen - die Idioten in der Druckerei haben alles vertauscht...da sollte ST1A draufstehen!"

"Aha!", erwiderte Hermine. Nachdem sie ihm die gefüllte Tasse gereicht hatte, fragte sie: "Und was soll das heißen?"

Er trank einen Schluck von dem heißen Gebräu und erwiderte dann erklärend: "Das sollte heißen: Snapes Tränke sind 1A."

Hermine ließ sich Zeit, ehe sie darauf etwas sagte: "Kann es sein, dass du vorhattest, dich selbständig zu machen?"

Snape drehte die Tasse in seinen Händen, bis er die Schrift lesen konnte, die ihm ohnehin bekannt war. Er ließ ein sehnsuchtsvolles Seufzen hören, ehe er gestand: "Ja, ich wollte Hogwarts verlassen und ein kleines Labor einrichten, in dem ich Auftragstränke brauen könnte. Nur ich und ein paar Kessel, in denen es köchelt und brodelt."

Hermine sah in seine Augen, die jetzt so ganz anders wirkten. "Ja, das klingt romantisch", sagte sie verstehend.

"Romantisch? Nein, verdammt...das klingt nach richtig viel Kohle! Und nach ein paar Jahren hätte ich mich auf eine Insel absetzen können...irgendeine spärlich bewohnte Insel, verstehst du...und meine Zehen ins Meer getaucht, während mich zwei oder drei Schönheiten mit Sonnencreme Lichtschutzfaktor 1000 eingecremt hätten, aber dann..."

Hermine horchte auf: "Was kam dir denn dazwischen?"

Genervt winkte er ab: "Ach, das Übliche...der Lord ist gestorben und hat mir seine Todesser vermacht...eine Schülerin ist mir mit Haut und Haaren verfallen und hat mir damit das Denkvermögen außer Gefecht gesetzt...Albus möchte auf eine ausgedehnte Hochzeitsreise gehen und wird die einzige Person mitnehmen, die Konrektor ist; so dass er mir für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit seinen Posten übertragen hat - als hätte ich mit den Todessern nicht schon genug zu tun, muss ich mich jetzt auch noch um die Schüler kümmern..."

"Du sollst WAS? Du meinst...du bist...du wirst der Direktor dieser Schule sein?"

Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen: "Das bleibt wohl nicht aus, wenn man Monat für Monat zum Lieblingslehrer gewählt wird. Nun gut, es hängt sicher auch damit zusammen, dass ich ein verantwortungsvoller und kompetenter Ansprechpartner für die Belegschaft und eine Vertrauensperson für die Schüler dieser Schule bin - stets verlässlich und..."

"Meine Güte, Severus! Was ist denn mit der Leberblümchenhybridennelke passiert?", fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort, die jetzt erst das vertrocknete Gewächs in einer dunklen Ecke des Zimmers entdeckte.

"Hab ich vergessen zu gießen", gab er schlicht zurück.

Hermine drückte ihm ihre Kaffeetasse in die Hand, sprang vom Bett und kniete im nächsten Moment vor dem Häufchen botanischem Elends.

"Aber das war die Letzte...", stammelte sie betroffen, "nur sie bot die Möglichkeit, ein Mittel gegen Erkältungen zu entwickeln...und du hast sie vertrocknen lassen?"

"Ja...dabei hab ich sie gegossen...ehrlich!"

"Wann?"

"Das war als ich...ach nein, da kam mir ja was dazwischen...aber nachdem ich...ne, da musste ich dringend weg...ach verdammt, ich weiß nicht mehr!"

Hermine hob ein abgestorbenes Blatt hoch und ließ die Spitze anklagend in Snapes Richtung zeigen: "Du bist schuld, dass nun nie ein wirksames Mittel gegen Erkältungen existieren wird - ist dir eigentlich klar, was das bedeutet?"

Es war lediglich ein Brummen, das er von sich gab, dann erwiderte er selbstgefällig: "Das bedeutet, dass wenigstens einige Dinge so bleiben, wie sie immer waren. Und jetzt beweg deinen nackten, kalten Hintern hierher!"

Hermine wurde sich bewusst, dass ihre blanke Kehrseite tatsächlich reichlich kühl geworden war, während sie da so vor der toten Pflanze gekniet hatte. Sie schlenderte zum Bett zurück, um herauszufinden, wie Snape sie zu wärmen gedachte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hast du den Reisewecker schon eingepackt?"

Minerva McGonagall wartete vergeblich auf eine Antwort ihres bald angetrauten Albus.

Der Direktor lief schon seit zwei Stunden ein Loch in den Teppich seines Schlafzimmers und starrte in eine Kristallkugel, die er dicht vor seine Augen hielt.

Minerva seufzte vernehmlich, dann fragte sie: "Und, haben die Beiden sich schon mal blicken lassen?"

"Nein, nicht ein einziges mal. Seine Tür ist immer noch zu und der Gang menschenleer. Meinst du, ich sollte mal nach dem rechten sehen? Vielleicht könnte ich einen kurzen Blick durch das Schlüsselloch werfe...nur so, um zu sehen, ob es Hermine auch gut geht."

Minerva tat grüblerisch: "Lass mich mal überlegen...du fragst mich das jetzt ungefähr, so schätzungsweise, in etwa, grob gerechnet, zum zwanzigstenmal...und stell dir vor, meine Antwort ist immer noch die gleiche wie die neunzehnmal zuvor - NEIN!"

"Aber was, wenn er ihr etwas getan hat?"

"Ich bin sicher, das hat er", gab Minerva ungerührt zurück, "wenn sie mehr Glück hat als ich mit dir, dann nicht nur _einmal_", fügte sie so leise an, dass Albus es nicht hörte.

"Glaubst du, ich hätte es verhindern müssen?", ließ der Direktor nicht locker.

Minerva setzte sich neben den halbgepackten Koffer aufs Bett und strich sich eine Strähne ihres ergrauten Haares zurück, die sich vorwitzig aus dem Knoten gelöst hatte.

"Es ist etwas merkwürdig, dass du das fragst, Albus...hättest du Severus davon abgehalten, Hermines Volljährigkeit zum, seit 18 Kapiteln erwarteten Beischlaf zu nutzen, dann wärst du in dieser Geschichte wesentlich mehr sexuell zum Zuge gekommen, als Severus...das wäre in der Tat merkwürdig, oder?"

Dumbledore warf nachdenklich die Kristallkugel in die Luft und fing sie geschickt wieder auf.

"Du hast natürlich Recht, meine Liebe...DAS wäre mal eine Story gewesen, nicht wahr!", begeisterte er sich.

"Bringt nicht genug Leser", erwiderte Minerva trocken, "wenn du vielleicht ein wenig...flexibler wärst..."

Aufgebracht unterbrach Albus sie: "Flexibler? Für einen Mann meines Alters ist ein Liebesspiel auf dem Teppich reichlich flexibel, oder wie flexibel hättest du mich gerne?!"

"Stimmt, das war nicht schlecht", erwiderte Minerva lächelnd bei der Erinnerung ihres ersten Mals mit Albus, dann wurde sie jedoch wieder ernst, denn die Thematik war durchaus von hoher Brisanz, und sie fügte erklärend an: "Gut, Flexibilität ist nicht das Problem, aber die Länge..."

Erneut unterbrach er sie, diesmal beinahe resigniert: "Ich habe dir doch von Anfang an gesagt, dass du keine überdurchschnittliche Ausstattung bei mir erwarten solltest. Himmel, ich weiß ja, was du in deiner Nachttischkommode aufbewahrt hast...oder noch aufbewahrst?" Den letzten Satz hatte er lauernd ausgesprochen. Minervas Stimme schnellte um ein paar Oktaven in die hysterische Höhe.

"Ich WUSSTE, dass du da irgendwann drauf rumreitest - gleich als du ihn bei mir fandest, wusste ich, dass ich den nochmal von dir auf's Brot geschmiert bekommen würde!"

"Den schmier ich dir bestimmt nicht auf's Brot", ereiferte sich Dumbledore, allein von der bildlichen Vorstellung angewidert; dann fügte er aufbrausend hinzu: "Außerdem reite ich auf gar nichts rum...aber was ist mit dir? Reitest du noch drauf rum?"

Minerva wurde das Gespräch nun eindeutig zu schlüpfrig und sie wies mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf die Kristallkugel: "DA! Waren sie da nicht gerade?"

Ohne in das gläserne Objekt in seiner Hand zu sehen, sagte Albus: "Nein, waren sie nicht...spar dir deine Ablenkungsmanöver. Wir sind noch nicht einmal verheiratet und schon versuchst du mich hinters Licht zu führen; machst es dir heimlich selbst und kritisierst meinen Stil."

"Stiel?", fragte Minerva, während sie den neuen Ausdruck prüfend ihrem obszönen Wortschatz hinzufügte.

"Nicht Stiel - STIL! Obwohl du an meinem _Stiel _wohl auch etwas auszusetzen hast", fuhr Albus sie an, nur um danach reichlich geknickt auszusehen.

Minerva erhob sich vom Bett und nahm ihren Albus zärtlich in den Arm.

"Aber nein, mein brummiges Albusbärchen, ich bin völlig zufrieden mit allem, was ich an dir vorfinde...meine Kritik wegen der Länge bezog sich doch nur auf den Zeitraum, den du uns für unsere...körperlich Zweisamkeit einräumst. Wir könnten uns manchmal mehr Zeit füreinander nehmen, verstehst du?"

Albus nickte tatsächlich etwas brummelig vor sich hin, dann hob er die Kugel zwischen sich und Minerva, blickte wiederum sehr finster hinein, und sagte: "Mehr Zeit lassen...so wie Severus? Meine Güte...wenn er sich noch mehr Zeit lässt, dann sollte ich ihm durch einen Hauselfen einen Urlaubsantrag in die Kerker bringen lassen."

Minerva ließ Albus stehen und ging zurück zum Bett, auf dem der Koffer lag.

"Hast du den Reisewecker schon eingepackt?", fragte sie erneut und begann - in Ermangelung einer Antwort von Albus - sehr unmagisch in der sorgfältig zusammengelegten Wäsche zu wühlen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eine fehlte, sie war sich ganz sicher.

Es konnte immer mal passieren, dass eine abhanden kam, aber meist fand sie sie unter dem Bett wieder, manchmal unter dem Kleiderschrank, einmal sogar im Kühlschrank, aber diesmal war jegliche Suche vergebens - die Kristallkugel blieb einfach unauffindbar.

Sybille Trelawney riss ihr rechtes Augen weit auf, um die Kontaktlinse einsetzen zu können, was sie zuvor schon erfolgreich beim linken Auge praktiziert hatte. Die Haftschalen würden allerdings nichts daran ändern, dass eine ihrer Wahrsagekugeln verschollen blieb. Sie würde mit Albus Dumbledore darüber sprechen, denn dieser hatte sie tags zuvor extra aufgesucht, um ihr zu versichern, dass sie mit Problemen jederzeit zu ihm kommen könne.

Etwas enttäuscht, dass gerade die mit der besten Optik derzeit nicht aufzutreiben war, griff Trelawney zu einem ihrer anderen gläsernen Helferlein.

Sie rieb den Staub von der glatten Oberfläche und sah beschwörend hinein.

Oh, die Beiden waren immer noch dabei sich zu vereinigen - wenn man denn das Aufeinander, Untereinander, Nebeneinander, Hintereinander und überhaupt _Durcheinander_ so gesittet beschreiben wollte.

Bei Merlin, die waren wirklich anregend!

Sybille gönnte es sich, ein Liedchen mit rauchiger Stimme zu trällern: "_Der Grimm, der Grimm, wo will er denn nur hin? Sucht sich eine Höhle, sucht ein dunkles Loch, sucht sich ein Versteck...ach, ich find dich doch!"_

Anfangs war es gar nicht so leicht gewesen, in Severus private Räume vorzudringen, sie war mit ihren Beobachtungen nur bis zu seiner Kerkertür gekommen, und hatte den öden Gang im Blick gehabt, aber seit sie die Kristallkugeln hatte tunen lassen, war so einiges möglich, wenn man wusste, wie man die Höchstleistungen richtig herauskitzelte.

Severus schien auch zu wissen, wie er Höchstleistungen aus Hermine herauskitzelte - Sybill neigte den Kopf, bis ihr die Kontaktlinsen aus den Augen fielen - um die neue Position ihres voyeurisierten Pärchens besser in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Schnell versuchte sie die Haftschalen wieder aufzuheben, da sie nun rein gar nichts mehr sah...als sie das schreckliche Geräusch vernahm - KNIRSCH! Damit würde der Rest eindeutig Kopfkino bleiben müssen.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermines Pobacken waren inzwischen nicht nur angenehm gewärmt, sie schienen regelrecht in Flammen zu stehen. Der ein oder andere Handabdruck von Snape zierte die ansonsten weiße Haut ihres Gesäßes, das derzeit auf dem wohltuend kühlenden Laken ruhte. Hermine fragte sich inzwischen, was Severus da oben tat, während ihr Unterleib und ihre Beine noch auf dem Bett lagen, und alles, was sich eigentlich oberhalb dessen befand - einschließlich ihres Kopfes - ein Dasein auf dem Boden fristete. Keine bequeme Position, aber durchaus interessant. Sie versuchte sich auf die Stelle zwischen ihren Beinen zu konzentrieren, die ihr plötzlich schrecklich einsam und verlassen vorkam.

Der Dauergast, der sich in den letzten Stunden in diesen Regionen aufgehalten hatte, war mit seinem Besitzer Richtung Küche verschwunden.

Hatte Severus etwa doch ein Herz, so dass ihm eingefallen war, dass sie vielleicht auch mal etwas anderes zu sich nehmen müsste, als die Substanz, die sie noch äußerst deutlich auf der Zunge schmeckte?

Nein, er musste wohl kein Herz haben, um sie sich selbst zu überlassen und in die Küche zu verschwinden - dafür reichte es aus, wenn er einen Magen besaß.

Hermine klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen ungeduldig auf den Teppich, während sie probeweise die Zehen bewegte, um zu spüren, ob er vielleicht längst zurück war und ihre Beine nur so taub geworden waren, dass sie es schlichtweg nicht bemerkt hatte.

Doch, die Zehen spürte sie noch - und dann spürte sie auch ihn, wie er sich zwischen ihren Knien niederließ. Etwas Kaltes berührte sie an der Wade und Hermine gab ein Quieken von sich.

"Was ist das? Du hast doch hoffentlich die Eiswürfel in ihrem Kühlfach gelassen...ach, du hast ja gar keine Eiswürfel in deinem Kühlschrank - du hast so gut wie gar nichts in deinem Kühlschrank...", plauderte sie vor sich hin, als sie erschrocken innehielt.

Severus lachte dunkel, und bestätigte ihr dann, was ihr gerade dumpf ins Gedächtnis gedümpelt war.

"Ich hab uns ein paar Zuschauer geholt. Dann sind wir nicht ganz so alleine."

In dem Einmachglas brach die Hölle los und Snape klopfte beruhigend auf den gläsernen Deckel: "Na Jungs, das ist doch wohl besser, als wenn Voldemort euch in der Gegend rumwarf."

Hermine befand, dass ihr Gehirn inzwischen genug Blutzufuhr abbekommen hatte und hievte ihren Oberkörper wieder aufs Bett.

Alle Augen drehten sich beschämt nach hinten, als Hermine ihnen so offen mit ihren, noch im Kopf befindlichen Exemplaren begegnete.

Dann sah Hermine Snape einen Moment strafend an, bevor sie in wollüstiges Lachen ausbrach: "Okay, dann wollen wir den _Jungs _mal was bieten...denn quatschen werden sie darüber hinterher wohl kaum", damit zog sie den Tränkemeister über sich, wobei _sie _diesmal _ihm_ betont herzhaft den Hintern tätschelte.

tbc..._wenn Ihr denn wollt...?_


	2. Ist die Katze aus dem Haus

**2. Kapitel**

**Ist die Katze aus dem Haus, freut sich der Slytherin**

Ron saß nun schon eine Viertelstunde in der Großen Halle und blickte umher, dann kratzte er sich am Kopf und blickte auf die Uhr. Nur noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn, und trotzdem war kein Mensch - von ihm einmal abgesehen - anwesend.

Dass Hermine mit Snape noch im Kerker war, um bis zur letzten Sekunde ihr Wissen im Fach Kamasutra zu festigen, stimmte ihn schon äußerst missmutig, doch dass Harry inzwischen mit Draco das Ehebett teilte, ließ Ron wirklich an der Gerechtigkeit dieser Welt zweifeln. Er war doch, verdammt nochmal auch kein schlechter Typ! Es musste dieses Bad-Guy-Syndrom sein, das Harry bei Draco magisch angezogen hatte...oder sein Geld. Und bei Hermine und Snape? Hier konnte es definitiv nur das Bad-Man-Syndrom sein, da Snape vermutlich keine Konten in der Schweiz sein eigen nannte. Es sei denn, Hermine wusste in dieser Hinsicht mehr als Ron, was er für eher unwahrscheinlich hielt, da sie tatsächlich scheinbar weniger auf Geld aus war, als vielmehr darauf, sich das Hirn aus dem Leib vögeln zu lassen.

Wie dem auch sei, es kam aufs Selbe raus - er saß hier, ganz allein, während seine Freunde sich mit Widerlingen durch die Betten wälzten.

Ron riss sich eines seiner roten Haare aus und machte drei Knoten hinein (was glücklicherweise kein Problem war, da Rupert Grint sie sich so lang hatte wachsen lassen, dass er beinahe als Ginny durchging).

Der erste Knoten diente zur Erinnerung, Hermine zu fragen, ob sie wenigstens ein Verhütungsmittel benutzte. Der zweite Knoten sollte dafür sorgen, dass er daran dachte, Harry nachträglich eine Glückwunschkarte zur Hochzeit zu schreiben, weil es der Anstand einfach verlangte. Der dritte Knoten war jedoch der wichtigste...er sollte ihm ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass es Zeit für ihn wurde, sich eine Bad-Girl-Partnerin zu suchen, da es ihm als der einzige Weg erschien, mit seinen verrückten Freunden noch mitzuhalten.

Er ließ das Haar zu Boden fallen, wo es von einer streunenden Ratte eingesammelt wurde.

"Krätze!", rief er, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass selbst seine Ratte ein Bad-Rat-Typ gewesen war, und sie schon lange in ihrer ursprünglichen Gestalt als Peter Pettigrew existierte - wenn er nicht inzwischen gestorben war (wofür es jedoch in dieser Geschichte bislang keinen Anhaltspunkt gab).

Ron blickte zum Lehrertisch. Kein Mensch da - und Snape auch nicht.

Auch die Schülertische waren immer noch leer.

Sollte das etwa einer dieser Träume sein, in denen er immer viel zu spät dran war? Hockten in Wahrheit alle schon in ihren Klassen und füllten ihre Köpfe mit Wissen, während er noch darauf wartete, dass der Tisch sich mit Speisen füllte?

Er klopfte nervös auf die Tischplatte, und fragte sich erneut, ob er vielleicht nur träumte. Möglichst unauffällig senkte er den Kopf und sah in seinen Schritt. GUT, er war angezogen, also war das keiner seiner Träume.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Pansy Parkinson trat ein.

Sie blickte kurz zu Ron und ging dann auf den Slytherintisch zu. Dort angekommen, sprang sie hinauf und begann mit kreisenden Hüften zu tanzen.

Ron fiel der Unterkiefer runter.

Pansy streckte ihm den Hintern entgegen und vollführte rhythmische Stoßbewegungen in seine Richtung, während sie ein Lied mitsummte, dessen Bass aus den Kopfhörern ihres MP3-Players wummerte.

Ron schluckte.

Pansy begann damit, ihre Hände Richtung Schritt zu führen und ließ sie dann über ihre Schenkel bis zum Po und wieder zurück gleiten.

Ron keuchte.

Pansy legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und gab ein Stöhnen von sich, während sie ihre Brüste umfasste und ihre Hüften weiter im Takt kreisen ließ.

Ron hielt den Atem an.

Pansy ließ sich langsam auf die Knie sinken, um sich dann auf der Tischplatte auf alle Viere zu hocken und die Beine zu spreizen, um dabei ein paar mal orgastische Geräusche von sich zu geben.

Ron saute sich ein.

Pansy sprang vom Tisch, und riss sich die Stöpsel aus den Ohren.

"Hey, Weasley, hast du keine Augen im Kopf?"

"D..do..ch", gab Ron von sich und sah sie mit großen Augen an, dann fügte er hinzu: "Ich hab alles gesehen!"

"Und warum sitzt du dann noch hier?", fragte sie und sah ihn lauernd an.

Ron war irritiert - wollte sie wirklich, dass er nicht sitzen blieb? Wollte sie etwa, dass er sich ihr näherte - sie sich krallte - sie knallte? Seine Hormone gerieten erneut in Aufruhr.

Pansys Stimme klang kalt, als sie sagte: "Weasley, wenn du das Schild gesehen hast, warum wartest du denn dann hier aufs Essen, du Idiot?"

Ron wusste nicht recht, ob er genauer nach dem Schild fragen, oder sich erst über die Beschimpfung aufregen sollte, als Pansy auf die Eingangstür wies. Dort prangte ein rotes Schild und erst jetzt wurde Ron klar, dass es Absperrband gewesen war, unter dem er vorhin limboartig hinweggeglitten war, um in die Große Halle zu gelangen. Er erhob sich und ging zum Eingang, um das Schild zu lesen.

_Die Schüler werden ihre Mahlzeiten ab sofort in den Gemeinschafträumen einnehmen._

_Die Lehrer essen in ihren privaten Räumen._

_Jegliche Feierlichkeiten sind zu unterlassen._

_Stellvertretender Schulleiter,_

_Professor Severus Snape_

"Ach so, ja", murmelte Ron verstehend, "Professor Dumbledore ist ja auf Hochzeitsreise und hat uns in die Hände der Kellerassel gegeben."

"Asseln haben keine Hände, nur Beine", stellte Pansy klar. Ron, der durch ihre Nähe wieder an ihre Showeinlage von eben erinnert worden war, erwiderte schmachtend: "Du hast übrigens auch tolle Beine - und du tanzt toll", fügte er dann unsicher an.

Pansy machte ein wegwerfende Handbewegung: "Was verstehst du schon davon? Du Freizeitpopper! Hier geht es um Kunst! Die Kunst des Tabledance. Ich komme schon seit Wochen jede Nacht her, um auf den Tischen zu üben - dank Snape kann ich jetzt auch tagsüber meine Stunden in Ruhe absolvieren. Zumindest wenn nicht gerade ein Gryffindordummkopf hier rumhängt. Aber wo du schon mal da bist...wie findest du meinen Hintern? Zu dick? Oder vielleicht sogar zu dünn? Ich kann den so schlecht sehen."

"Nein, echt...voll okay!" erwiderte Ron hektisch.

Pansy drehte den Kopf wie eine Eule, um den Gesprächsgegenstand versuchsweise ins Auge zu nehmen.

"Na schön, Weasley, dann will ich dir mal glauben, aber...", sie griff ihn am Kragen und begann ihn zu schütteln, so dass Rons Zähne klapperten, "...wenn ich rauskriege, dass du gelogen hast, dann kannst du was erleben! Morgen früh ist meine nächste Übungsstunde, du wirst hier sein und mir zusehen, damit du mir meine Fragen beantworten kannst. Du wirst mir jetzt täglich beim Training helfen - ist das klar, Rotschopf?"

Ron nickte hektisch: "Ja, ist okay, ich werd hier sein."

Pansy ließ sein Hemd los und tätschelte ihm die gerötete Wange: "So ist brav, Weasley", damit ließ sie ihn stehen und ging zur Tür. Als sie unter dem Absperrband hindurchgetaucht war, drehte sie sich noch einmal kurz um und rief: "Deine Hose ist vorne nass, Gryffindor. Bring morgen eine zum Wechseln mit!", damit verließ sie die Große Halle und ließ einen zutiefst beschämten und doch unendlich glücklichen Ron zurück. Endlich hatte er sie gefunden - seine Bad-Lady!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Du bist dran, mit Augenzurückstellen", murmelte Snape.

Hermine gähnte herzhaft, ehe sie leise erwiderte: "Bin zu mü...deeee."

Snape gab einen Seufzer von sich, ehe er die Decke zurückschlug und sich das Glas krallte.

Er schüttelte den Behälter ärgerlich, während er nackt in die Küche schlurfte, um die Augen an ihren Platz im Kühlschrank zurückzustellen.

"Und? Spaß gehabt?", fragte er lakonisch, als er die Tür des Monstergerätes öffnete. Die Augen vollführten eine Auf-/Abwärtsbewegung.

"Schön, ihr voyeuristischen Kugeln absenter Schädel...ab mit euch in die Dunkelheit!"

Damit stellte er das Glas in sein übliches Fach und knallte die Kühlschranktür zu.

Einen Moment stand er unschlüssig auf den kalten Fliesen seines Küchenbodens. Verdammt, durch diese Aktion war er jetzt kein bisschen müde mehr. Leise schlich er ins Schlafzimmer zurück, in dem Hermine bereits in Träume versunken war, die sie leise lächeln ließen.

Er betrachtete sie einen Moment, und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, dann griff er zu seinem Zauberstab, der neben dem Bett lag und ging zurück in die Küche.

Kurzentschlossen öffnete er seinen Küchenschrank und griff zu Schüssel, Waage und einem Zettel, den er dort zwischen Mehl- und Zuckerpackung geklemmt hatte. Diese, und noch weitere Zutaten nahm er ebenfalls aus dem Schrank und stellte alles vor sich auf die Anrichte. Eier und Margarine ließ er aus der Hogwarts-Küche mit einem Accio durch die Gänge zu sich schweben. Von einem Dutzend Eier kamen sechs an - kein schlechter Schnitt!

Als später der Duft seiner Todesserkaffeekränzchentorte durch die Räume zog, fühlte er sich angenehm müde genug, um sich wieder ins Bett zu legen. Er lächelte nun ebenfalls zufrieden, als er in den Schlaf hinüberdämmerte. Das war die beste Torte, die er je in nacktem Zustand gebacken hatte - eigentlich war es die einzige, die er je gebacken hatte...aber das war jetzt unwichtig, weil er bereits davon träumte, wie Hermine sich freuen würde, wenn sie sie am nächsten Tag entdecken würde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Widerliche Sauerei!", brummte Sirius, während er Eierpampe von den Stufen der Treppe kratzte. Das Zeug war inzwischen steinhart und er würde denjenigen umbringen, der sie auf die Stufen hatte fallen lassen. "Eieiei...das sieht aber nicht gut aus!", ließ sich Peeves vernehmen und flog daraufhin einmal mit skeptischer Miene um Sirius herum.

"Das seh ich selbst, du dämlicher Geist", erwiderte Sirius genervt. Dann fragte er, einer Eingebung folgend: "Hast du vielleicht rein zufällig gesehen, wer das war?", dabei wies er anklagend auf die versifften Treppenstufen.

"Könnte schon sein, dass Peeves etwas weiß", sagte der Poltergeist gedehnt.

"Dann rück mit der Sprache raus!", herrschte Sirius ihn an.

"Was bekomme ich dafür?", ließ sich der Geist vernehmen und schaute gelangweilt auf seine durchscheinenden Fingernägel.

"Ewiges Leben", knurrte Sirius genervt.

"Hab ich schon", erwiderte Peeves ungerührt.

"Das nennst du Leben? Durch Gänge schweben und Leute belauschen?"

"Eben wäre es noch gern gesehen gewesen, wenn ich rein zufällig belauscht hätte, wer die Eier auf die Treppe geschmissen hat!", kreischte Peeves erbost und schoss einmal quer durch Sirius hindurch.

Dieser verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte lakonisch: "Oh, ein Hauch des Todes...wie fürchterlich. Hör zu, du dämlicher Hausgeist...ich habe den Tod gesehen, aber im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich ihn überlebt...wirklich überlebt, siehst du den Unterschied zwischen uns beiden?" Er fuchtelte wild mit der Hand vor Peeves Augen hin und her. "Und, und...na sag, schon...siehst du den Unterschied? Häh? Sag!"

Peeves betrachtete interessiert Sirius undurchsichtige Hand, schwebte herbei und ließ seinen eigenen Kopf neben Black bis zu den Schultern in der Wand verschwinden, dann zog er ihn wieder heraus und grinste breit, als er Sirius Kopf in seine durchscheinenden Hände nahm und ihn gegen die Wand knallte.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Peeves lächelte breit: "Stimmt, ich seh 'nen Unterschied", sagte er kichernd und verschwand die Treppenstufen hinauf, während er hämisch rief: "Man muss zwar kein Genie sein wie ich, aber sicher schlauer als ein dummer Hund, um zu erkennen, auf wessen Stufen die Eierpampe klebt. Böser Zaubertrankmeister, böööööööser Zaubertrankmeister."

Damit verschwand Peeves aus Sirius Blickfeld.

Der neue Hausmeister war noch damit beschäftigt, seine Gehirnzellen wieder zu beruhigen, die bei dem Kollidieren mit der Wand ein wenig außer Form geraten waren, als ihn eine geradezu unglaublich schlaue Erkenntnis streifte.

Die Stufen mit der klebrigen Masse führten ja direkt in die Kerker. Dann war es vielleicht so, dass Severus mit der Schweinerei etwas zu tun hatte!

Sirius schüttelte stolz sein schwarzes Haar zurück, da er ganz ohne fremde Hilfe den Übeltäter ausfindig gemacht hatte.

Dann krempelte er die Ärmel hoch und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Vor Snapes Tür angekommen, klopfte er augenblicklich hart an das unnachgiebige Material - den Türsummer natürlich völlig übersehend - um sich kurz darauf mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf die geröteten Knöchel zu pusten.

Die Tür öffnete sich und eine nackte Hermine lächelte ihn einnehmend an.

"Sirius, wie schön, dass du uns besuchst. Warum hast du nicht gesummt? Möchtest du ein Stück Torte?"

Sirius Blick hatte sich an Hermines rechter Brustwarze verfangen und konnte sich nur mühsam davon lösen, um auf seinem Weg zu ihrem Gesicht einen Umweg über die linke Brustwarze zu nehmen und dann zwischen ihren Beinen hängen zu bleiben, was nur daran lag, dass Hermine schnell züchtig die Schenkel geschlossen und seinen Blick somit dort eingeklemmt hatte.

Erst eine donnernde Stimme hinter ihr, brachte Sirius wieder dazu, sich zu loszureißen.

"Black! Was kann ich dir anbieten? Einen Strick? Torte? Kaffee? Meine Frau?"

"Frau?", echote Hermine verwirrt und wandte sich zu Severus um, was ihre Hinterseite gut zur Geltung brachte.

"Bei welchem Kapitel sind wir?", fragte Severus irritiert.

"Beim zweiten...aber eigentlich beim zwanzigsten...das ist die Fortsetzung", erinnerte sie ihn und wartete auf sein Erkennen.

Severus sortierte gedankenvoll seine schwarzen Schamhaare, während er sich an die vorangegangene Handlung erinnerte. "Stimmt ja", murmelte er dann und fügte leise an, "das mit der Frau kommt ja erst später."

Hermine sah ihn überrascht an und fragte leise: "Du wirst mir einen Heiratsantrag machen? Noch in dieser Story?"

Severus winkte lächelnd ab und sagte: "Darling, davon weiß noch nicht einmal die Autorin was...sie mag Hochzeitsszenen nicht sonderlich - warum sonst hätte sie wohl Albus und Minervas Hochzeit völlig außer acht gelassen? Lass uns also lieber nicht mehr drüber reden, sonst kommt es vielleicht nie mehr zu einem Heiratsantrag, wenn wir ihr jetzt den Spaß an unserem wilden Lehrer/Schülerinnen-Verhältnis nehmen."

"'tschuldigung, könnten wir mal wieder zu mir zurückkommen!", brachte Sirius einen Beitrag zum Dialog und schaffte es damit, die Geschichte wieder an den Punkt zurückzubringen, den die Autorin eigentlich vorgesehen hatte.

"Was ist der werte Grund deines Erscheinens hier?", erkundigte sich Severus beinahe schon zuvorkommend, was Hermine ein Stirnrunzeln entlockte.

Auch Sirius schien verwirrt und er brachte nur stammelnd zwei Worte hervor: "Deine Eier!"

Nun war es Severus, der die Stirn runzelte und an sich herabsah: "Bedaure...die gehören in dieser Geschichte Hermine!"

"Sei doch nicht so verdammt primitiv!", herrschte Sirius sein Gegenüber schließlich an und fuchtelte gestikulierend zu Severus Schritt: "Zieh dir doch mal was an, damit die Leser sich wieder auf den Dialog konzentrieren können!"

Mit einem Seufzen acciote Severus nicht nur für sich, sondern auch für Hermine einen Bademantel herbei. Als sie beide verhüllt waren, sah der Zaubertrankmeister genervt zu Sirius. "Das sind hier sozusagen unsere vorgezogenen Flitterwochen - könntest du dich also bitte ein wenig beeilen?"

"Genau! Mach voran!", ließ sich Hermine vernehmen und schob ihre Brust nachdrücklich etwas vor.

Sirius schluckte - was hatte er noch gleich hier gewollt? Er schüttelte den Kopf und die restlichen Gehirnzellen fanden in ihre ursprüngliche Position zurück.

"Du hast letzte Nacht eine ganz schön klebrige Sauerei angerichtet", herrschte er Severus an.

"Das geht dich ja wohl einen Scheißdreck an!", erwiderte dieser aufgebracht.

"Nicht, wenn es an mir hängenbleibt!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch: "An dir? Ich hab dich nicht mal angerührt! Es ist allein Hermines Entscheidung, ob sie diese Sauerei mag, oder nicht!"

Sirius dachte angestrengt nach, dann ballte er die Hände vor Wut: "Kannst du nicht mal an was anderes, als an dein spermaschleuderndes Gemächt denken? Ich rede von der Eierpampe, die du auf den Stufen verursacht hast!"

"Oh", gab der Tränkemeister zurück und knotete den Gürtel seines Bademantels etwas enger.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er schuldbewusst aus - schade, dass das hier nur eine FF ist und ihr es somit nicht sehen konntet. Und dieser Augenblick war tatsächlich auch so schnell vorüber, wie er gekommen war.

Snapes Miene verdüsterte sich wie das Gesicht eines Manga-Hardcore-Fans, den man fragt, warum er Bilderbücher liest.

Seine Stimme klang wie gestauchtes Zahnweh.

Seine Halsschlagader pumpte so heftig Blut, dass sie so dunkel wie Voldemorts schwarze Seele hervortrat.

Seine Augen schickten Blitze, die hinter Sirius in der Wand einschlugen.

Irritiert drehte dieser sich um und sah rauchende Löcher im kalten Kerkergestein.

Und dann sagte Snape nur einen einzigen Satz: "Ich bin hier zur Zeit der Direktor - und du, Black, bist gefeuert!"

_So entlässt denn die Autorin euch aus diesem Kapitel, um nochmal nachzählen zu gehen, wie viele Protagonisten ihr hier überhaupt noch zur Verfügung stehen._

_Solltet ihr mir zutrauen, aus den Verbleibenden noch ein weiteres Kapitel zu zimmern, so sagt es mir...solltet ihr Zweifel daran hegen, so sagt es mir erst recht:) LG, Kira_


	3. Hunden, die jaulen, sollte man

**3. Kapitel**

**Hunden, die jaulen, sollte man auf die Schnauze hauen **

"Das ist ein wenig nervig, oder?", fragte Hermine gepresst, wobei sie die Augen verdrehte.

"Der wird schon aufhören", erwiderte Snape, während er den 27. Knopf von unten an seinem Gehrock schloss.

"Warum benutzt du keinen Zauber?", wollte Hermine wissen und betrachtete den Mann ihrer Träume, als sei er ein Kind, das sich als äußerst störrisch erwies.

Snape schien es nicht zu bemerken, da er erst bei der Hälfte seiner Knöpfe angelangt war und es ihn eine weitere Viertelstunde Konzentration kosten würde, bevor sein göttlicher Körper unter dem dunklen Stoff vollends verborgen wäre.

"Ich werde noch heute Tierfänger rufen, dann wird das ein Ende haben", gab er zur Antwort.

Hermine stutzte einen Moment, dann sagte sie: "Ich meinte eigentlich, warum du für deine Knöpfe keinen Zauber benutzt."

"Weil es die Illusion kaputt machen würde."

"Welche Illusion?", erkundigte sich Hermine.

Snape schickte ihr ein Lächeln, das man wohl als eitel bezeichnen könnte.

"Hast du je gelesen, welchen Genuss die Frauen in den FF's daraus ziehen, dass ich so derart verhüllt bin? Es muss etwas mit Masochismus zu tun haben, sich immer wieder damit zu beschäftigen, dass der Mann, den man am liebsten splitterfasernackt sehen würde, derart verhüllt ist, so dass man nur von seinen schlanken Händen schwärmen kann."

Hermine prustete, dann bemühte sie sich um eine ernste Stimme: "Und dieser Mann bist _du_?"

Nun grinste er eindeutig und hob eine Augenbraue: "Vielleicht", übte er sich dann in grenzenloser Bescheidenheit.

"Aha", sagte Hermine und fügte dann träumerisch hinzu: "Du hast wirklich schöne Hände - aber ich finde sie noch schöner, wenn sie mit mir beschäftigt sind, und nicht damit, dich zu verhüllen."

Augenblicklich ließ er die Knöpfe Knöpfe sein und zog Hermine an sicher heran, um sie zu küssen.

Im selben Moment jaulte Sirius erneut durch den Luftschacht.

"Verdammt, der blöde Köter hat sich bestimmt direkt auf das äußere Gitter gehockt - es riecht auffällig nach Hundepisse, meinst du nicht auch?"

"Hundeurin", korrigierte Hermine sanft, "meinst du, der pieselt hier runter?"

Snape lauschte: "Ich denke schon - oder regnet es draußen?"

"Nein, ich habe eben den magischen Hogwarts-Wetterbericht gehört, es soll heute weder draußen, noch hier drinnen regnen."

Das schien Snape auf eine Idee zu bringen.

"Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es ab sofort in der Großen Halle unentwegt regnet", sagte er grüblerisch.

"Aber warum?", erkundigte sich Hermine erstaunt, "du hast sie doch ohnehin schließen lassen."

"Genau, da kannst du mal wieder sehen, dass ich gar nicht so ein Miesepeter bin, wie man mir immer nachsagt. Ich lasse es in der Großen Halle regnen und stürmen; Blitze sollen von der Decke schlagen und ich werde die Modifikationen ändern, so dass sie die Tische und Stühle zertrümmern können - und wem schadet das? Richtig! Niemandem! Weil keiner da sein wird. Ich bin ein netter Mann!"

Sichtlich zufrieden schloss er jetzt in Ruhe auch die letzten Knöpfe seines Gehrockes, lauschte dann einen Moment dem plätschernden Geräusch im Luftschacht, zückte seinen Zauberstab und ließ einen grellen Blitz durch das Gitter nach oben sausen.

Ein grässliches Jaulen folgte darauf, und Snapes Stimme klang diabolisch, als er einen Gruß dem Blitz hinterherschickte: "Magst du deine Eier heute morgen gebraten, Sirius?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Komm schon, mach doch mal schneller Weasley!", fauchte Pansy, während sie ihm ungeduldig das Absperrband hochhielt.

Ron war beladen mit ihrer Trainingstasche, ihrem Bademantel, der nicht mehr in die übervolle Tasche gepasst hatte, einem CD-Player, einer Videokamera, einer großen Trinkflasche, sowie einer Hose zum wechseln für sich selbst.

Offensichtlich war er eindeutig zu langsam, denn Pansy konnte unmöglich länger warten und ließ ihm das scharfkantige Absperrband ins Gesicht flitschen.

Ron schmeckte Blut auf seiner Lippe, leckte es mit der Zungenspitze ab und sagte entschuldigend: "Verzeih mir, ich bin deiner nicht würdig. Strafe mich, wie es dir beliebt."

"Nicht jetzt, Weasley!", fuhr Pansy ihn an und sprang in der Großen Halle auf den nächstbesten Tisch. Vielleicht war es nur Zufall, dass es der Slytherintisch war, doch Ron ließ es durchaus als eine Form der Demütigung gelten, die sie ihm für sein Vergehen noch erteilen musste.

"Darf ich die Sachen ablegen?", erkundigte er sich mit gesenktem Kopf.

"Oh Mann, du rothaariger Psychopath, kannst du nicht mal was selbst entscheiden?"

"Befiehlst du, dass ich etwas selbst entscheide?", fragte Ron mit immer noch gesenktem Kopf.

"Ja! Meine Güte, kann das nervig sein, wenn einem jemand ständig in den Arsch kriecht." Das schien sie auf einen anderen Gedanken gebracht zu haben und sie öffnete die Knöpfe ihrer Jeans, um den blauen Stoff mir ruckartigen Bewegungen über ihre Hüften zu ziehen.

Darunter kam ein String zum Vorschein, der immerhin soviel offenbarte, dass man erkennen konnte, dass ihre letzte Schamhaarrasur höchstens einen Tag her sein konnte. Dann drehte Pansy sich um und beugte sich breitbeinig nach vorne, so dass ihre Händflächen den Boden berührten.

Der String schien unter dieser akrobatischen Übung regelrecht zu ächzen und Ron kam der Gedanke, ob er sich dabei nicht ziemlich in ihre Poritze grub. In blitzendem Weiß strahlten ihm die beiden schönsten Pobacken entgegen, die er je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Na gut, so viele hatte er ja noch nicht gesehen - außer Harrys unter der Dusche, nach den Quidditchspielen. Hätte er sich mehr für dessen Hintern interessiert, so wäre er vielleicht heute mit seinem besten Freund verheiratet - doch so hatte er ihn endgültig verloren. Eine wahrlich tragische Erkenntnis, die Ron eigentlich hätte traurig machen müssen - das hätte sie sicher auch, wenn sein Körper durch den Anblick strammer Tänzerinnenpobacken nicht gerade von einer mörderischen Welle Testosteron durchspült worden wäre.

"Also, was ist jetzt mit meinem Po?", fuhr Pansy ihn an, während sie durch ihre eigenen Beine sah. "Ich will eine ehrliche Meinung, Gryffindorschlappschwanz!"

Dann ließ sie ihre Augen noch unten wandern - also, eigentlich nach oben, und fügte jovial an: "Okay, vergiss den Schlappschwanz! Hör zu, Weasley, du solltest dich jetzt mal ein bisschen zusammenreißen! Glaubst du, ich will mit dir Luschi Sex?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Ron sofort.

"Okay, dann teil das mal dem kleinen Ronnie mit...aber mach das gefälligst leise! Ich will nicht hören, wie du mit deinem handbetriebenen und völlig überflüssigen Anhängsel sprichst!"

"Der müsste ja nicht länger handbetrieben sein...", rutschte es Ron heraus.

Er erbleichte und schlug sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

"Was...war...denn...das?", fragte Pansy und begab sich endlich wieder in einer aufrechte Position.

"Es tut mir leid...schrecklich leid..." stammelte Ron entsetzt und schlug die Augen nieder.

Pansy sprang katzengleich vom Tisch und schritt langsam auf ihn zu.

"Du ahnst gar nicht, wie leid dir das noch tun wird", zischte sie leise und zog sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung das T-Shirt über den Kopf und schmiss es zu Boden.

Rons gesenktem Blick entging nicht, dass sie sich dieses Kleidungsstückes nun auch entledigt hatte und sein kleiner Ronnie zuckte in wilder Begeisterung.

"Halt's Maul", murmelte Ron panisch in Richtung Schritt.

"Wie redest du mit mir, du mieser kleiner Penner?", ereiferte sich Pansy und schlug ihm ihren BH ins Gesicht.

"Ich habe das nicht zu dir gesagt...ich habe nur versucht...", er stockte hilflos.

"Der Versuch hat nichts genutzt", sagte Pansy und griff Ron beherzt zwischen die Beine.

"Wir werden ihn erziehen müssen", sagte sie streng. "Wenn du mit mir zusammenarbeiten willst, dann musst du lernen, das Blut in deinem Kopf zu behalten. Weasley, es ist nicht gerade ein Geheimnis, dass dein Hirn keine Spitzenleistungen vollbringt, da wollen wir doch zumindest auf die optimalen Voraussetzungen achten, nicht wahr?"

"Weiß nich'...vielleicht...ja, okay...ich werde mich bemühen."

"So ist es brav, meine kleine handzahme Ratte. Lektion eins, sieh mich an!"

Ron hob den Blick und traf auf zwei volle Brüste, mit rosigen Brustwarzen.

"Wir müssen das ein wenig abkürzen, also...Lektion zwei...fass mich an!"

"Häh?", wollte Ron wissen, als Pansy auch schon nach seinen Händen griff und sie sich auf die Brüste legte.

"Lektion drei. Knet mir die Brüste!"

Ron begann zögerlich damit, seine Hand rhythmisch zu bewegen.

"Okay, bald hab ich dich soweit, dass du neutral auf mich reagierst und du keinen Steifen mehr bekommst, selbst wenn ich mich ohne Höschen breitbeinig vor dir präsentiere. Alles nur eine Frage der Selbstdisziplin und vor allem auch der Gewohnheit", erläutertet Pansy fachkundig.

Allein die Beschreibung ließ jegliche Selbstdisziplin Rons in gleichem Maße verschwinden, wie sein Penis wuchs.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als Pansy nun ein Bein um ihn schlang und sich an ihm rieb.

"Als Tänzerin beherrscht man den eigenen Körper hundertprozentig. Ein wenig davon wirst du doch wohl auch schaffen, Gryffindor!", wies sie ihn zurecht, als sie seine Erektion an ihrem Bein spürte.

Ihre Hand begann ihn zu reiben, während sie seinen Blick einfing.

"Ganz schön hart", stellte sie fest.

"Ähä", erwiderte Ron und schluckte.

"Zieh mal die Hose aus, damit ich mir das Übel aus der Nähe ansehen kann. Irgendwie müssen wir den in den Griff bekommen."

Eigentlich hatte Ron gar nichts gegen ihre derzeitige Art, sein bestes Stück in den Griff zu bekommen, einzuwenden, doch er kam ihrer Aufforderung nach.

"Wow! Na sieh mal einer an! Und _den _wollte bislang noch niemand?", fragte Pansy offensichtlich beeindruckt.

"Ich weiß nicht...Harry vielleicht...aber der hat nie gefragt...", murmelte Ron verlegen.

"Was für ein dummer Junge", hauchte Pansy und Ron war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie Harry oder ihn meinte.

"Hör zu, Weasley, ich bin eine Frau - Frauen neigen dazu, ihre Meinung ab und an zu ändern, ohne dass sie es erklären müssten. Ich habe meine Meinung gerade geändert und ich gebe dir - weil ich unendlich gütig bin - sogar eine Erklärung dazu. Also, ich will nun doch Sex mit dir - und wenn du den Grund dafür wissen möchtest, dann schau dir nur dein prachtvolles Gerät an!"

Damit ging sie auf die Knie und stellte Rons bislang nur handbetriebenes, und gar nicht so überflüssiges Anhängsel auf Mundbetrieb um.

Als etwa zehn Minuten später Pansy auf einem überglücklichen Ron ritt, sah dieser geradezu orgastische Sterne vor Augen. Zwischen Pansys kleinen Schreien hörte man Donnergrollen und der Schweiß auf ihren Körpern wurde von dem Regen fortgewischt, der sich aus dunklen Wolken ergoss. Es war herrlich! Als der Ravenclawtisch in Flammen aufging, brach über Pansy der Höhepunkt herein und Ron konnte sie vibrieren spüren, was auch ihm den letzten Rest gab. Während der Hufflepufftisch in Tausende von Holzsplittern zerbarst, sah Ron zu Pansy strahlend empor.

"Siehst du, wir haben einen Sturm heraufbeschworen, mit der ganzen Energie, die wir freigesetzt haben", sagte er lachend.

Pansy strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Mist," gab sie zurück, "heute kann ich hier nicht mehr tanzen, die Rutschgefahr wäre viel zu groß. Gefällt dir mein Hintern?"

"Er ist das Schönste, was ich je gesehen habe", erwiderte Ron sofort - und er meinte es auch so!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Dinger taten es einfach nicht - zuviel Kunststoff - das konnte unmöglich Albus' Ernst sein!

Madam Hooch maß die Ungetüme mit einem abfälligen Blick. Die sahen vielleicht attraktiver aus, als die herkömmlichen Besen, aber sie waren alles andere als befriedigend.

Ein kleiner privater Gebrauchstest am letzten Abend hatte ihr das ganz klar bewiesen.

Die Gigolos unter den Fluginstrumenten konnten nicht halten, was ihr protziges Äußeres versprach.

Da nutzte es auch nichts, dass sie von selbst vibrierten, wenn man sie mit Strom versorgte, denn dann brach ein Höllenlärm aus, der jede prickelnde Stimmung die vorher geherrscht hatte, regelrecht in ein Vakuum aufzusaugen schien. Kein Funken Spaß - nur noch dröhnende Leere.

Zudem waren die Kabel hinderlich, denn wer ritt schon gerne auf einem elektrischen Besen, den man nur dann benutzen konnte, wenn er an die Leine gelegt war?

Nein, die Dinger konnten an das Werk zurückgehen, von wo sie kamen - obwohl_ Vor_ ein merkwürdiger Name für ein Werk war - aber so war das halt mit Muggelkram; er war nicht nur unnütz, sondern auch äußerst absonderlich!

Madam Hooch griff zu einem Besen mit besonders breitem Stiel und formte ihre Hand zu einer Höhle, und ließ die Stielspitze darin auf und nieder gleiten.

Das fühlte sich gut an, sie steigerte das Tempo etwas.

Schön glatt und fest - das Holz war in Ordnung.

Vor jedem Gebrauch musste sie sich eingehend davon überzeugen, dass die Fluggeräte in einem tadellosen Zustand waren.

Sie erinnerte sich an die Szene zurück, als Draco Malfoy beim Besteigen des Besens sich einmal einen Holzsplitter im Hintern zugezogen hatte. Sie hatte Poppy dabei assistiert, den Holzspan herauszuziehen. Das war ein denkwürdiger Augenblick gewesen, denn der Slytherin hatte damals damit gedroht, sie beide bei seinem, inzwischen verstorbenen Vater anzuschwärzen, worauf Poppy kurzfristig einen Tag der Offenen Tür einberufen hatte und binnen Sekunden eine ganze Schar giggelnder Mädchen Zeuge wurde, wie Draco seinen blanken Hintern präsentierte. Vielleicht war das der Moment gewesen, in dem er beschlossen hatte, homosexuell zu werden. Die Mädchen von heute konnten einem aber auch Angst machen! Die waren so forsch und von Anstand fehlte jede Spur.

Sie bemerkte das immer wieder, wenn sie die Hälfte der Mädchen nach der ersten Flugstunde darauf hinweisen musste, dass es des Anstands wegen von Nöten sei, einen Slip unter der Schuluniform zu tragen. Allerdings konnte sie schlecht sagen, ob die Jungs genauso gedankenlos mit ihrer Unterwäsche umgingen, weil man ihnen vom Boden aus, aus kleidertechnischen Gründen, nicht unter die Röcke schauen konnte.

"Macht's Spaß?", erklang plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihr.

Madam Hooch fuhr herum und sah sich Remus Lupin gegenüber.

"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst!", fuhr sie ihn an, versuchte jedoch den Besen schnell hinter ihrem Rücken zu verstecken, was ihr nur leidlich gelang.

"Du hast eine krankhafte Beziehung zu deinem Arbeitsutensil", klärte Remus sie freundlich auf.

"Und du hast eine krankhafte Beziehung zu deinem eigenen Körper", erwiderte sie erbost, "du solltest dir mal Gedanken darüber machen, ob es vielleicht psychosomatisch ist, dass du ihn einmal im Monat verwandelst."

"Beim zahnlosen Fabeltier, den Mist haben wir doch schon letzten Vollmond durchgekaut! Du stehst doch drauf, wenn ich mich in eine reißende Bestie verwandle!"

Hooch holte den Besen hervor und grinste Lupin breit an. "Ja, und da wir schon beim Thema sind - du magst es doch auch, wenn ich mich vor deinen Augen mit meinem Besen auf Touren bringe...wozu also die gegenseitigen Schuldzuweisungen?"

"Damit die Story nicht total verkommt! Ein bisschen Anstand muss schon sein!"

"Merkwürdig", merkte Hooch an, "darüber habe ich auch gerade nachgedacht - meinst du, Kira möchte diese Geschichte entschärfen? Das wäre typisch - jetzt, da es Hermine und Snape miteinander getrieben haben."

"Ist hier gerade die Rede von mir?", erkundigte sich plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme aus dem Dunkeln und Hooch schwante dunkel, dass Snape keineswegs darüber im Dunkeln tappte, dass sie gerade seine dunklen Geheimnisse besprochen hatten.

"Ja, genau, wir reden über dich. Du hattest endlich Sex mit Hermine?", erkundigte sich Remus höflich.

"Ja, hatte ich", erwiderte Snape.

"Und, wie war es?"

"Aber Remus, das fragt man doch nicht!", schaltete sich Hooch ein.

"Wieso nicht? Ihm bleibt doch die Möglichkeit zu lügen", rechtfertigte sich Remus schnippisch.

"Brauche ich nicht - es war genial. Ich war völlig hin und weg. Apropos weg...unser Hausmeister ist weg. Ich musste ihn entlassen. Und jetzt, da ich euch beide so sehe, habe ich mich entschieden, dass ihr euch diese Stelle ab sofort teilen werdet."

"Äh..."

"Öhm..."

"Äh..."

"Öhm...hör mal..."

"Würde ich ja gerne", gab Snape genervt zurück, "aber ihr sprecht eine konfuse, inclusive gutturale linguistische Abstrusität, die beinahe eine Logoneurose, Logopathie oder auch Paraphasie eruieren lässt."

"Höh?", fragte Remus nach.

"Das macht es jetzt auch nicht besser, Lupin", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd, dann fügte er an: "Gut, da ihr keine Einwände habt, könnt ihr euch gleich an die Arbeit machen. Aber benutzt nicht diese Staubsauger - das Geräusch, das die Dinger machen, schlägt einem auf die Potenz."

Damit drehte er sich abrupt um, und verschwand.

Remus fletschte die Zähne, was in seinem derzeitigen Zustand reichlich albern wirkte.

"Dann wollen wir mal", seufzte Hooch und reichte Lupin einen kurzstieligen Besen.

"Und warum bekomme ich dieses mikrige Teil?", erboste der sich.

Hooch lächelte milde: "Weil du es außerhalb der Vollmondphase gewohnt bist, mikrige Teile in der Hand zu halten", erläuterte sie knapp.

Remus fraß den Ärger in sich hinein - was ja bekanntlich nicht gut ist und ebenfalls auf die Potenz schlägt.

Aber noch beim Fegen durch die endlosen Gänge von Hogwarts fasste er einen Entschluss.

Er würde Albus' Wasserspeier austricksen müssen, um in das Büro des Direktors zu gelangen.

Es gab dort etwas, das ihm nach wie vor zu neuer Manneskraft verhalf.

Ein Lehrwerk über die weibliche Anatomie.

Bebildert.

Ausführlich.

Scharf!

Und in dieser Geschichte der reinste Bumerang.

tbc

_Über was mag Remus da wohl nachdenken?_

_Und wie wird er es anstellen, die Wasserspeier zu überlisten?_

_Und wird er am Ende des nächsten Kapitels noch eine Rolle spielen?_

_Und was spielt überhaupt eine Rolle?_

_Und lasst ihr mir ein Review da?_

_Fragen über Fragen -g-_


	4. Einbrüche und Ausbrüche

**4. Kapitel**

**Einbrüche und Ausbrüche**

Die Nacht war tintenschwarz.

Es herrschte eine Stille, die das eigene Herz schlagen hören ließ.

BUMM

BUMM

BUMM

TOCK

"Au!"

Das letzte Geräusch stammte von Remus' Zeh, der gegen die erste Treppenstufe zu Dumbledores Büro gestoßen war, worauf zweifellos sein eigener Schmerzenslaut folgte, der ihn verriet.

Sofort gähnte einer der Wasserspeier herzhaft, räusperte sich und zischte dann: "Hey, Kollege - aufwachen! Da ist einer dieser...Menschen", er sprach das Wort mit einer Abscheu aus, die Remus überlegen ließ, ob er anmerken sollte, dass man ihn manchmal auch in Tiergestalt bewundern konnte.

Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, begannen die Wasserspeier müde zu singen.

_"Der Chef ist heute mal nicht da,_

_das finden wir ganz wunderbar,_

_denn so können wir geruhsam warten,_

_bevor er uns quält auf neue Arten._

_Mal reimt er, dass die Balken biegen,_

_mal will er in Sicherheit sich wiegen,_

_indem er uns befiehlt nur durchzulassen,_

_die Leute, die mit hoher Lyrik sich befassen._

_Als sei es Schutz zu jeder Zeit,_

_wenn jemand trägt der Bildung Kleid._

_In letzter Zeit liebt er des Wortes Spiel,_

_solang es hat, die Technik nur zum Ziel._

_So fragen wir dich, dummer Tor,_

_wagst du auf dies Gebiete wohl dich vor?"_

Remus biss sich auf die Lippe, dann sagte er: "Ja, ich will es versuchen. Legt los!"

Ein kurzes Lachen der Wasserspeier machte ihm nicht gerade Mut, aber er warf sich in Pose und spitzte die Ohren als der Singsang, diesmal schon viel wacher, wieder einsetzte.

_"Nun denn, so löse sie geschwind,_

_denn dieser Rätsels Lösungen sind,_

_dein Ticket zu den Räumen oben,_

_zudem werden wir dich auch schön loben."_

Lupin nickte eifrig.

_"Ein kleines Wesen, das bin ich,_

_in keinem Teich findest du mich._

_So voll mit Daten, Bildern, mehr,_

_in Gewässern sieht man mich nur schwer,_

_und doch hört es sich fast so an, _

_als ob ich gut drin schwimmen kann."_

Remus begann zu grübeln.

"Festplatte", murmelte er leise, dann winkte er ab. "Nein, das passt nicht mit dem Hinweis auf die Gewässer und das Schwimmen...ah! Ich weiß! Fisch!!! Ich meine natürlich FICHE...Mikrofiche!"

Die Wasserspeier knurrten zustimmend.

_"Das erste Rätsel ist erledigt, _

_das zweite stellen wir dir gnädig._

_Ich entscheide wer Diener und wer Herr,_

_dank mir fällt es der Hardware nicht mehr schwer,_

_zu begreifen an welcher Stelle sie sich findet,_

_ein kleiner Brückenstecker ist es, der mich bindet._

_Es klingt als hüpfe ich munter fort,_

_und doch bleib ich an Stelle und Ort."_

Remus begann zu grübeln. Er rieb sich die Schläfen und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

"Könnte ich einen Anfangsbuchstaben haben?", fragte er schließlich leise nach.

Die Wasserspeier spieen...es war allderings kein Wasser, was da vor den Füßen des Teilzeit-Werwolfes landete, sondern gipsharter Wasserspeierspeichel.

_"Na schön, wir wollen helfen dir in aller Eile,_

_weil wir sonst sterben noch vor Langeweile. _

_Er steht nach i und doch vor k,_

_ein JJJJJJammer, wo die Antwort doch so klar!"_

"Jott", überlegte Remus, "Joooohhhtt?", er grübelte.

_"SPIRNGT der Funken immer noch nicht über,_

_SPRINGT da wirklich nicht die Antwort rüber?_

_Man möchte SPRINGEN aus dem Hemd!_

_...zumindest wenn man eins sein eigen nennt!"_

Die Wasserspeier senkten nachdenklich die Köpfe und sahen an sich hinunter.

"Springt...", grübelte Remus derweil, "springen, hüpfen, hopsen, titschen, jumpen..."

"_Jaaaah, jaaah, sag es nochmal,_

_und beende endlich unsere Qual!_", schrien ihm die Wasserspeier entgegen.

"Jumpen? Jumpgedöns...äh..."

_"Substantiv, Substantiv!_

_Jetzt sag, sonst geht das hier noch schief!"_

"Jumper?"

_"Na bei allem was ist recht,_

_das war jetzt aber wirklich schlecht!_

_Und doch hast du die Lösung noch gefunden,_

_drum wirst mit einer neuen Frage du geschunden_

"Wie viele muss ich denn noch?", erkundigte sich Remus resigniert.

_"Nur eine sollst du uns noch nennen, _

_dann kannst die Treppe du hochrennen,_

_denn drehen wird sie sich gewiss_

_nicht, weil ein Einbrecher du bist!"_

"Gut, dann gehe ich eben zu Fuß - aber ihr lasst mich unbehelligt durch?"

_"Wenn du unser Rätsel hast gelöst,_

_ist unser Job erledigt und es wird gedöst._

_Was immer du da oben magst auch treiben, _

_soll uns hier unten dann nicht länger reiben."_

"Kratzen", korrigierte Remus automatisch, worauf die Wasserspeier ihn böse anfunkelten.

_"Reimt sich dann aber nicht!"_, fuhr der rechte ihn an.

_"Du hast nicht gereimt!_", rief der linke entsetzt.

"_Na und? Du doch auch nicht!_", ereiferte sich der rechte wiederum.

"Ähm...ich will ja nicht stören, aber könnten wir weitermachen? Ich stehe nämlich ein wenig unter Druck...Zeitdruck", erklärte Remus dann schnell.

Die Wasserspeier warfen sich noch einmal böse Blicke zu, und Remus hätte schwören können, dass der eine zischte: "_Und mit sowas muss ich zusammenarbeiten_!", worauf der andere erwiderte: "_Ich lasse mich scheiden, und die Kinder werde ich auch mitnehmen, du wirst schon sehen!"_

Es konnte jedoch auch bloße Einbildung sein, denn kurz darauf sahen ihn beide völlig neutral an, und stellten ihm die dritte Frage.

"_Ich bin ein Programm, das verrat ich dir,_

_zu testen die Verkabelung gelingt dir mit mir,_

_zudem ob die IP-Adresse funktioniert,_

_auch das wird mit mir ausprobiert._

_Mein Name klingt chinesisch vielleicht,_

_und die Antwort auf mich lautet 'pong' - das ist doch leicht!"_

"Weiß ich doch nicht!", tat Remus genervt kund.

_"Ein bisschen musst du auch mal grübeln,_

_wenn wir vorsagen wird man uns das sonst verübeln._

_Kennst du denn nicht das Spiel mit dem kleinen Ball,_

_wenn du drauf kommst, ist halb gelöst der Fall._

_Man spielt es schnell an einem Tisch -_

_Mensch, mehr helfen wir jetzt aber nich'"_

"Spiel? Tisch? Kleiner Ball? Pong? Ping-Pong?", stieß Remus hervor.

_"Wenn du jetzt noch nennst den einen Teil,_

_dann wär das wirklich mehr als geil,_

_so langsam sind wir nämlich platt -_

_als Wasserspeier man den Schönheitsschlaf schwer nötig hat. "_

"Pong! NEIN! PING! Ich meine PING!", rief Remus laut.

_"Ja, ist ja gut! Mach mal ein bisschen leiser!_

_Schrei nicht so rum, sonst bist du morgen heiser._

_Die Treppe ist nun dein - und mehr wollen wir nicht wissen,_

_wir legen unsere steinernen Köpfe nun wieder in die Kissen._

_Wir haben unsere Pflicht getan und dich unterzogen einem Test,_

_was immer im Büro du treibst, ist nicht unser Ding, das steht wohl fest."_

Remus war etwas verwundert, als tatsächlich Kissen aus dem Nichts auftauchten und die

Wasserspeier ihre Köpfe daraufbetteten. Er glaubte sogar unter dem Kopf des linken einen

winzigen Wasserspeierbabykopf hervorlugen zu sehen.

Aber das war natürlich unmöglich! Doch was ist in dieser Story letztendlich nicht möglich? Da

normalerweise überhaupt nur _ein_ Wasserspeier vor Dumbledores Büro für Ordnung sorgt,

konnten in dieser Geschichte vielleicht zwei von dieser Sorte sich auch fortpflanzen.

Remus wollte nicht länger darüber nachdenken - er hatte es eilig.

Mit ein paar Sprüngen war er seinem Ziel schon näher. Die Tür öffnete er mit seiner ec-Karte. Den

Trick hatte er aus dem Fernsehen, und er war nicht schlecht - bis auf die Tatsache, dass der

Magnetstreifen jetzt einen äußerst unschönen Kratzer trug.

Er wischte ein wenig an dem Plastikteil rum, doch der Erfolg war eher mäßig. Die Tür zu

Dumbledores Büro stand jedoch offen, und das war im Moment alles, was zählte.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er herein und versuchte so leise wie möglich zu atmen.

Als ihm jedoch Schnarchen aus verschiedenen Richtungen entgegendröhnte, wurde er etwas

unbefangener. Schließlich pfiff er sogar ein kleines Liedchen, was keinen der ratzenden ehemaligen

Schulleiter zu stören schien. Bei etlichen wackelte der Bilderrahmen durch ihr tosendes

Geschnarche.

Remus begann zu suchen. Er entzündete eine kleine Kerze, die er auf Albus' Schreibtisch fand und

machte sich sofort daran, die Bildbände in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Sein Herz hämmerte und Adrenalin schoss durch seinen Körper, als er endlich den Titel las, der ihn

all das auf sich hatte nehmen lassen.

"Shaven Kittens", flüsterte er leise in die Dunkelheit.

"Die sind geil", antwortete ihm plötzlich eine Stimme.

Remus fuhr herum und erkannte einen Mann im mittleren Alter, der aus einem der Rahmen blickte.

Er versuchte die Schrift zu lesen, die auf dem Bild prangte, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

Der Mann im Bild schien seinen Versuch bemerkt zu haben, denn er sagte belustigt: "Man hat mich

zwar hier aufgehangen, aber am liebsten würde man mich in der Geschichte von Hogwarts

totschweigen. Ich habe es nur Albus Dumbledore zu verdanken, dass ich hier hängen darf und nicht

in einer staubigen Abstellkammer dahinvegetiere. Ich habe mich zu meiner Amtszeit nicht

sonderlich...vorbildlich verhalten."

Remus drückte den Bildband an seine Brust, verharrte dann jedoch von der Frage paralysiert, ob er

so schnell wie möglich mit seiner Beute verschwinden sollte, oder ob er sich die Geschichte dieses,

in Ungnade gefallenen Direktors erzählen lassen sollte.

"Was soll das heißen, nicht vorbildlich?", fragte er schließlich und trat etwas näher an den Rahmen.

Der Mann im Bild senkte schamhaft die Augen.

"Ich habe geflucht", bekannte er leise.

"Ja, heilige Drachenscheiße, Sie haben geflucht? Und was, zum impotenten Zentaur, ist daran so schlimm?"

Der ehemalige Direktor wurde rot und Remus fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob er das bei einem bereits fertigen Bild je gesehen hatte...wo nahm der nur die Farbpigmente her?

"Ich...ich habe...Vol...ich habe...VOL...es ist nur eine Krankheit und ich will nicht drüber sprechen!", stieß der Mann schließlich aus.

Remus drehte die Shavens Kitten in seinen Händen und schlug eine beliebige Seite auf, die er scheinbar interessiert betrachtete, während er sagte: "Sie müssen es mir nicht verraten, wenn Sie nicht wollen. Ist schon okay. Ich sollte dann wohl gehen", damit schlug er das Buch mit einem lauten Knall zu, was den Mann im Gemälde heftig zusammenzucken ließ, weil er gerade gedanklich in die Detailansicht der aufgeschlagenen Seite vertieft gewesen war.

"Nein! Nicht gehen...bitte bleiben Sie noch", stammelte der ehemalige Direktor plötzlich.

"Warum sollte ich noch bleiben? Sie möchten doch ohnehin nicht mit mir reden", gab Remus trocken zurück.

"Wir könnten doch gemeinsam in diesem Buch lesen", sagte der Mann im Bild und die roten Farbpigmente sammelten sich vermehrt in seinem Gesicht.

Remus trat näher an das Bild und erkannte jetzt, dass der rote Teppich im Hintergrund des Bildes recht blass geworden war.

Dann wandte sich Remus um - zufrieden, zumindest _ein_ Rätsel gelöst zu haben - klemmte sich das Buch demonstrativ unter den Arm und ging zur Tür.

"Meine Krankheit ist das Nigromant-Gilles-de-la-Tourette-Syndrom."

Remus drehte sich langsam wieder um, ehe er in Zeitlupe sagte: "Aaa...haaa."

Der Mann im Bild drehte die Augen zur oberen Rahmenleiste, ehe er schließlich geduldig erklärte: "Das bedeutet, dass ich einem Zwang unterliege, Obszönitäten von mir geben zu müssen - natürlich in den unpassendsten Augenblicken. Das ist das Gleiche wie beim Gilles-de-la-Tourette-Syndrom, nur dass es bei uns Zauberern eben noch seltener vorkommt, als bei den Muggeln. Es war ein hartes Leben und viele Situationen waren wirklich gar nicht schön", fügte er schließlich leise an.

Remus nickte mitfühlend. "Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen. Bei was für Anlässen ist Ihnen das denn passiert?"

Der Mann im Bild wurde immer aufgeregter: "Bei...bei...Voldemort!"

Remus riss entsetzt die Augen auf: "Grundgütiger Merlin - ein Todesser waren Sie auch!? Das dürfte wohl eher der Grund dafür gewesen sein, dass Sie in Ungnade fielen, als ein bisschen Fluchen. Ist Ihnen eigentlich klar, dass es an ein Wunder grenzt, dass Ihr Bild hier hängt?"

Der Mann im Bild atmete tief durch: "Jaja...wie ich schon sagte, ich verdanke es VOLDEMORT!"

Remus prallte rückwärts an die Wand, als der ehemalige Direktor den Namen des Lords schmetterte.

"Das ist jetzt aber schon ein bisschen krass, oder? Einbruch hin oder her...ich werde über dieses Erlebnis hier berichten müssen. Sie wissen ja wohl, mit wem ich darüber sprechen werde, nicht wahr?", fragte Remus drohend.

Der Teppich im Bildhintergrund war inzwischen völlig farblos, während der hochrote Mann rief:

"Sie sprechen mit Voldemort, Voldemort, VOL-DE-MOOOORT!"

Remus Zurückhaltung war nun völlig dahin und ein Teil seiner Werwolfgene meldete sich temporär völlig unpassend, als er jetzt schrie: "Sie sind ja wahnsinnig! Jetzt halten Sie sich schon selbst für den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-durfte-aber-dessen-Name-jetzt-genannt-werden-darf-weil-er-tot-ist. Er ist tot! TOT! SIE sind nicht VOLDEMORT!"

Der ehemalige Direktor sah ihn aus entsetzten Augen an und langsam wich die Farbe in den Teppich zurück.

"Merlin sei dank", murmelte er, dann atmete er tief durch und erklärte: "Das Syndrom sorgte dafür, dass ich immer zu unpassenden Zeiten - also eigentlich immer - den Namen des dunklen Lords aussprach...so wie jetzt gerade. Das führte - genau wie bei Ihnen eben - zu schrecklichen Missverständnissen. Stellen Sie sich vor, wie es war, wenn ich in der großen Halle stand, um die Erstklässler zu empfangen und ich sagte: 'Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, im Namen von VOLDEMORT heiße ich euch willkommen.' Eine Katastrophe! Es gab einen Jahrgang, der nur von drei Schülern besucht wurde, weil der Rest Hals über Kopf nach Hause geflüchtet war und Zuflucht in Muggelschulen suchte. Diese Schüler versuchen bis heute ein Bein auf die Erde zu bekommen, indem sie als Muggel ihr Dasein fristen und mit ihren unausgebildeten Magierkräften doch ständig Aufsehen erregen - da wäre zum Beispiel David Copperfield, Uri Geller, Magic Johnson..."

"Kenn ich alle nicht", fiel ihm Remus ins Wort. Der Mann seufzte und erwiderte: "Ist auch egal...die sind durch meine Schuld ohnehin alle verloren."

"Ich glaube, Sie gehen zu hart mit sich ins Gericht. Wie Sie schon selbst sagten, ist es eine Krankheit."

"Ja, ja...so ist es, aber es gibt auch in unserer Welt einfach Dinge, die so nicht akzeptiert werden können, weil sie böses Blut schüren, und so fiel ich in Ungnade und mein Leben war verwirkt. Aber es ist nicht schlecht, hier in diesem Rahmen. Es könnte schlimmer sein..."

Remus seufzte leise, weil er sich unwillkürlich daran zurückerinnerte, wie er selbst aufgrund von unsinnigen Ängsten anderer sein Amt als Lehrer hatte aufgeben müssen.

"Die Welt ist ungerecht!", stieß er plötzlich aus.

"Ungerecht!", stimmte ihm der ehemalige Direktor zu.

"Ungerecht und gemein!"

"Ungerecht, gemein und widerlich."

"Ungerecht, gemein, widerlich und grausam."

"Ungerecht, gemein, widerlich, grausam und VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT, VOLDEMORT!!!"

Heftig nickend verließ Remus Albus Büro und murmelte leise: "Ja, die Welt ist manchmal einfach Voldemort."

tbc

_So, ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht besonders voldemort drauf, sondern lasst mir eine Review da ;) _


	5. Ab in den Krankenflügel

**5. Kapitel**

**Ab in den Krankenflügel und andere Doktorspielchen**

Der Hausmeisterdienst war nur schwer mit den Unterrichtszeiten vereinbar, wie Remus und Madam Hooch festgestellt hatten.

Hinzu kam die Tatsache, dass ständig Schüler über frisch gereinigte Böden liefen, weil Remus die Zeit in den großen Pausen nutzte, um schnell mal feucht durchzuwischen.

Die einzige, die sich wirklich darüber freute, war Poppy, da es ihr Gelegenheit bot, ihr medizinisches Equipment, bei den, durch den spiegelglatten Fußboden Gestürzten, vollendet zum Einsatz zu bringen. Sie war inzwischen erstaunlicherweise dazu übergegangen, gebrochene Glieder nicht mehr durch Skelewachs, sondern mit einem Gipsverband zu behandeln.

Übergangsdirektor Snape hatte diesbezüglich ein ernstes Wort mit ihr geredet, weil die so gehandicapten Schüler meist nicht in der Lage waren, ihm schnell genug auf dem Flur auszuweichen.

Auf seinen Vorwurf hin, dass seine Rippen bereits schmerzten, weil ständig Schüler mit zwangsweise ausgestreckten Ellenbogen gegen ihn stießen, erwiderte Poppy mit ernster Miene, dass es möglicherweise besser wäre, seinen gesamten Oberkörper ebenfalls mit einer Gipsschicht zu versehen.

Danach führte sie in einem endlos langen Monolog an, um wie vieles besser die Behandlung von Knochenbrüchen durch diese ultramoderne Muggelmethode sei.

Als sie ihn zu guter Letzt noch fragte, ob seine Teilzeit-Todessertätigkeit ihn daran hindern würde, fortschrittliche Methoden zu akzeptieren, nur weil sie von Muggeln stammten, gab er schließlich resigniert auf und verließ schnellstens den Krankenflügel, bevor sie ihn tatsächlich noch mit dem Zeug berühren würde, das sie gerade so hingebungsvoll anmischte.

Nach dieser schier endlosen Diskussion, mit der wohl hartnäckigsten Frau auf Hogwarts - neben Minerva natürlich - kam Snape zu dem Schluss, dass er schon lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt hatte. Schon mindestens seit zwei Kapiteln nicht mehr - doch in gefühlter Zeit hatte das eher Malfoy-Island-Story-Komplett-Kapitel-Ausmaße.

So begab er sich also zurück in seine Räume, wo Hermine schon auf ihn, mit einem Glas Scotch in der Hand, wartete. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und ließ ihren lächelnden Blick daran abprallen.

"Wäre das hier eine Fanfiction, dann würde ich sagen, du wirst immer mehr zu einer Mary Sue", sagte er düster, nahm jedoch den Scotch dankbar entgegen und schlüpfte mit einem wohligen Seufzer in die Pantoffeln, die sie ihm vor die Füße stellte. "Hast du die etwa vorgewärmt?", fragte er und deutete auf die Hausschuhe mit Stinktiermaserung.

"Ich habe mich draufgesetzt, damit sie schön warm sind, wenn du von einem anstrengenden Schultag zurückkehrst.

"Aha", erwiderte er knapp, ehe er abermals seufzte - diesmal jedoch besorgter.

"Hermine..."

"Severus?"

"Hör zu..."

"Ich höre"

"Es ist...ich...du...wir..."

"Achso"

"Wie, achso?"

Hermine zuckte kurz mit den Schultern.

"Ich und du ergibt wir", gab sie unbekümmert zurück.

Er wischte sich fahrig über die Stirn.

"Das ist es nicht, was ich damit sagen wollte."

"Dann müsstest du vielleicht die Punkte mit Worten ergänzen", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

"Die Punkte mit...ja...natürlich", sagte er und schlug sich vor die inzwischen gerötete Stirn.

"Also, die Sache ist die", begann er umständlich, "du warst früher eine Spitzenschülerin. Eine wirklich richtig gute, schlaue und äußerst kompetente Nervensäge. Die ganze Welt steht dir offen, jeder Bildungszweig, jeder Job, den du dir wünschst. Und jetzt sitzt du hier, in meinem Kerker und wärmst meine Pantoffeln mit deinem Hintern an...woher hast du überhaupt diese Hausschuhe?"

"Ebay...sind gebrauchte", erwiderte sie wegwerfend.

Einen Moment verzog er angewidert die Mundwinkel, bevor er unauffällig seine Füße aus den Gebrauchtschuhen gleiten ließ.

Hermine schien inzwischen gegrübelt zu haben.

"Du hast Recht. Ich sollte nicht hier sitzen und auf dich warten."

"Nicht nur."

"Ich sollte nicht dafür sorgen, dass du es bequem hast."

"Ich kann es mir selbst bequem machen."

"Ich sollte nicht dafür sorgen, dass eine warme Mahlzeit auf dem Tisch steht, wenn du nach Hause kommst."

"Ich kann ja auch in der Großen Halle essen."

"Ich sollte nicht deine Unterhosen nach Farbe sortieren."

"Sind eh alle schwarz."

"Ich sollte nicht mit dir schlafen, nur weil du es willst."

"Ähm..."

"Nein, nein, du hast schon vollkommen Recht."

"Naja, vielleicht wäre da der ein oder andere Punkt, über den man nochmal nachdenken könnte."

"Ich weiß, wann jemand den Nagel auf den Kopf trifft - und du hast ihn sowas von getroffen. Ich vertue hier nur meine Zeit. Ich muss hinaus in die Welt, und ich will Atomphysikerin werden."

"Häh? Warum ausgerechnet Atomphysikerin?"

"Weil es gefährlich klingt. Aber vielleicht werde ich auch Frittiermaschinenvertreterin."

"Gibt es sowas?"

"Ich weiß nicht...aber ich fühle mich jetzt motiviert genug, es herauszufinden", gab Hermine zurück und ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür.

Plötzlich drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

"Ach Severus..."

"Ja?"

"Könnten wir vielleicht doch noch mal vögeln, bevor ich gehe? So als Wegzehrung?"

Seine Stimme klang wie Honig, der eine Fensterscheibe hinunterrinnt: "Dann komm her zu mir, meine Gryffindor-Trophäe."

Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf: "Du verdammter Slytherin-Bastard."

Er hatte gerade so lange gewartet, bis sie nur noch einen Schritt von ihr entfernt war, als er aufsprang, sie um die Taille fasste und sich mitsamt seiner Beute auf die Couch fallen ließ. Dann zog sie über sein Knie.

"Du wagst es, mich einen Bastard zu nennen? Los, zeig mir den Hintern, der meine Pantoffeln gewärmt hat", forderte er streng.

Hermine hob den Rock, damit er besagtes Körperteil in Augenschein nehmen konnte.

"Du weißt, dass das nicht gerade das Bild der starken selbstbewussten Hermine Granger fördert?", fragte er bedenklich, "ganz zu schweigen vom emanzipierten Auftreten der Hexenbevölkerung.".

Hermine zog nachdrücklich ihren Slip herunter und sagte: "Verhau mir jetzt gefälligst sofort den Hintern, oder du kannst was erleben! War das stark und selbstbewusst genug?"

"Ja, war ganz okay," sagte er und wollte gerade ihrer strikten Anweisung nachkommen, als es an seiner Tür summte.

"Verdammt, immer im besten Augenblick", murrte er sichtlich unleidlich.

Hermine zog seufzend ihren Slip an Ort und Stelle und kraxelte von seinem Schoß. "Wer könnte das sein?"

"Jemand, der gleich einen Kopf weniger haben wird", stieß Snape zwischen den Zähnen hervor, schritt zur Tür und riss sie förmlich auf.

"Guten Tag, Sir", erklang eine wohlbekannte Stimme.

"Waaaaaahhhhh!", schrie Snape und riss dem Neuankömmling den Kopf ab.

Hermine riss ihrerseits die Augen auf und sah ihn schockiert an.

Snapes große Nase stieß gegen eine noch größere Nase, die den Kopf zu dominieren schien, den er in seinen Händen hielt.

"Severus...", sagte Hermine beruhigend.

Der Slytherin starrte in schwarze, leblose Augen - ein Ohr fiel ab.

"Mist, das hält nie, muss ich wohl nochmal ankleben", ließ sich eine etwas verschreckte Stimme vernehmen.

"Sie müssen gleich Ihre eigenen Ohren wieder annähen, Potter, wenn Sie mir nicht sofort sagen, was DAS HIER soll!", zischte Snape und deutete auf den Kopf in seiner Hand. Es war ein schwarz-weiß-gestreifter Zebrakopf, mit lustigen schwarzen Knopfaugen und einem wilden Ponyschopf aus ebenfalls schwarzer Wolle. Eine rosa Zunge hing aus dem Maul und passte derzeit hervorragend zu dem scheinbar geköpften Tier. Harry selbst war in ein Zebraganzkörperkostüm gekleidet...naja, der Kopf fehlte inzwischen natürlich.

"Ich wollte Sie etwas fragen, Professor Snape, Sir", begann Harry, als Snape sich vernehmlich räusperte.

"Ich wollte Sie etwas fragen, Professor Snape, Sir, stellvertretender Direktor", sagte Harry und ein Schweißtropfen tropfte von seiner Nasenspitze, was wohl weniger mit dem anstrengenden Titel von Snape zu tun hatte, als vielmehr mit der Hitzeentwicklung unter dem Zebrakopf, den er ja bis eben noch getragen hatte.

"Dann machen Sie mal voran, ich hab hier noch zu tun", sagte Snape unwirsch.

Harry drehte seinen Oberkörper und sah in den Kerkergang, wobei sein Zebraschwanz gegen seine Knie klatschte.

"Dürfte ich vielleicht solange reinkommen?", fragte er und lächelte wehleidig.

"Grmmmmpf", machte Snape und schnaubte zweimal durch die Nase, ehe er knirschte, "nur wenn Sie eine Reitgerte dabeihaben." Von Hermine war ein amüsiertes Kichern zu hören.

"Eine Gerte? Sir, ich bin ein Zebra, kein Pferd", stellte Harry klar und sah irritiert zu Hermine, die abwesend ihr Hinterteil befummelte.

"Ja, gut, okay, kommen Sie rein, wenn Sie nun schon mal den Weg hierher gemacht haben - aber pissen Sie nicht aufs Sofa...Sie Unpaarhufer." Als Harry sich auf selbiges gesetzt hatte, entstand eine peinliche Stille.

"Wie geht es Narcissa so?", fragte Snape schließlich, und wurde bei dieser Frage seltsam sanft.

"Gut, Professor Snape, Sir, stellver..."

"Is gut, Potter!", unterbrach ihn Snape händeringend.

Harry schwieg einen Moment, ehe er fortfuhr: "Also, Narcissa geht es ganz gut. Sie möchte eine Überraschungsparty für Draco veranstalten...so eine Kostümparty..."

Genießerisch schloss Snape die Augen und sagte leise: "Ich erinnere mich - das hat sie schon immer gern getan. Im ersten Jahr hat sie sich selbst um mein Kostüm gekümmert. Sie hat stundenlang daran gearbeitet und ich musste es immer wieder an und ausziehen, damit sie es ändern konnte."

"Als was bist du gegangen?", fragte Hermine.

"Als so eine Figur aus der Muggelmythologie - der Kerl hieß Adam."

"Aber der trug nur ein Feigenblatt, was gab es denn da ständig zu ändern?", fragte Hermine angesäuert.

Snape lächelte schelmisch: "Das Ding wurde scheinbar immer kleiner, jedesmal, wenn sie das Blatt neu justierte."

"Vielleicht war das nur eine optische Täuschung und statt dessen wurde bei dir etwas immer größer", murrte Hermine.

Snape zog sie versöhnlich an sich und ließ seine Hand unter ihren Rock gleiten, um ihr sanft die Pobacken zu kneten: "Das ist lange her, mein Gryffindor-Engel, heute scheinen ihre Partys unter dem Motto zu stehen: Je mehr Stoff, desto besser."

Harry nutzte diese Anspielung, um sich wieder zu Wort zu melden.

"Sir, ich bin hier, um Ihre Meinung zu hören, weil Sie doch ein Slytherin sind, und so."

"Okay", erwiderte Snape jovial, "Ihr Kostüm sieht Scheiße aus, Potter!"

Harry brauchte einige Sekunden, bis er das verdaut hatte, dann sagte er mit einem bemühten Lächeln: "Es geht eigentlich nicht um MEIN Kostüm, sondern um das, welches Draco tragen soll. Moment mal..."

Mit dem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes zauberte er zwei Kostüme hervor, die nicht weniger Fell aufwiesen, als das seine.

"Ich wollte, dass Sie sich das mal kurz ansehen, und mir sagen, ob ein Slytherin eher ein Tiger- oder ein Löwenkostüm bevorzugen würde", probeweise hielt er beide in die Höhe.

Hermine entfuhr ein: "Harry, bist du blöde?"

Worauf eine absolute Stille eintrat.

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, ehe er jedes einzelne Wort betonte: "Potter...Sie...fragen...mich...ob...ein...Slytherin...ein...LÖWENKOSTÜM...bevorzugen...würde?"

Einen Moment entgleisten Harrys Gesichtszüge, als ihm endlich auffiel, dass solch eine Überlegung wohl nur ein Gryffindor wie er hatte anstellen können. Er probierte es mit einem schiefen Grinsen, als er sagte: "Gut, ich habe verstanden...die Streifen des Tigers passen ohnehin besser zu meinem Kostüm."

"Dann wäre das ja wohl geklärt", brummte Snape und reichte Harry seinen Kopf, den er zwischenzeitlich auf dem Fußboden geparkt hatte.

Harry setzte ihn auf, erhob sich und vollführte eine halbe Drehung, ehe er mit ausgebreiteten Armen stehen blieb: "Tadaaa! Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte er gutgelaunt.

"Wie Harry Potter in einem Zebrakostüm", knurrte Snape.

"Du siehst toll aus, Harry. Zudem solltest du wissen, dass man Zebras auch Tigerpferde nennt. Ihr werdet ein absolut umwerfendes Pärchen sein, wenn du Draco dazu gebracht hast, sein Kostüm anzuziehen, nachdem ihr ihn mit der Party überrascht habt", sagte Hermine liebevoll.

"Danke, Mine", antwortete Harry glücklich.

"Sie sehen trotzdem aus, wie ein Beutetier mit Pferdefresse", sagte Snape bösartig.

"Oh, na dann hoffe ich doch, dass Draco mich auffressen wird", sagte Harry, und seine Stimme klang eindeutig verwegen.

Snape stöhnte auf: "Viel Spaß dann, schönes Leben, auf nimmer Wiedersehen, tschüss, raus jetzt!"

"Ach Sir", sagte Harry und hielt inne, als er gerade unter dem Bogen der Metalltüre stand, "Sie sind übrigens auch eingeladen, und Sie dürfen notfalls jemanden mitbringen, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss und gar nicht anders geht. Narcissa hat mich gebeten, Ihnen das auszurichten, und sie sagte, ich solle Ihnen irgendwie stecken, dass sie selbst als diese Ela gehen wird - wer immer das auch ist."

Snape begann zu grinsen, was Hermine mit einem wütenden Schnauben quittierte.

Ihre Stimme klang eisig, als sie jetzt fauchte: "Nicht ELA, Harry, sie meint Eva! Herrgott, bei Merlin, du hast doch selbst lange genug unter Muggeln gelebt, hattet ihr keine Bibel?"

"Ich weiß nicht, ob die Dursleys so etwas hatten, aber ich lebte in meiner Kindheit unter einer Treppe und wurde immer nur schlecht behandelt, musste die Klamotten von meinem Cousin Dudley tragen und bekam immer nur..."

"Ja, ist gut, Harry, ich weiß!", unterbrach ihn Hermine und versuchte ein versöhnliches Lächeln, "aber jetzt hast du das große Los gezogen. Du hast Draco Malfoy geheiratet, der dich über alles liebt...oder so...und du wohnst in einem schönen Haus, mit einem riesigen Anwesen, das einer Frau gehört, die meinen zukünftigen Mann verführen möchte."

Snape grinste breiter: "Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie das vorhat?"

"Nun, WIR werden es herausfinden!", sagte Hermine bestimmt, was eindeutig klarstellen sollte, dass sie ihn zu dieser Party begleiten würde.

tbc

_Mein besonderer Dank geht an Minnie (hier auf ff. net Minnnie), die mir mit ihrer wundervoll erotischen Übersetzung von 'What a Witch needs' und einer daraus resultierenden Mail, diesen Zebraganzkörperkostüm-Plot in den Kopf gepflanzt hat. _

_Bei WAWN dürfen wir nämlich Harry in einem Zebrastring bewundern - was man nicht verpassen sollte! _

_Liebe Minnie, ich sende dir Knuddelgrüße,_

_Kira_

_----------------_

_Falls es jemanden interessiert, wie es auf der Party so läuft, darf er/sie/es mir das gerne mitteilen ;)_

_Übrigens, im nächsten Kapitel wird es sich wieder intensiver um die Technik drehen, und auch den Titel kann ich euch schon verraten - er lautet: __**Tierisches Vergnügen, oder geh endlich von meinem Schwanz runter**_

_---------------_


	6. Tierisches Vergnügen

**6. Kapitel**

**Tierisches Vergnügen, oder geh endlich von meinem Schwanz runter**

Snape beäugte die Postkarte jetzt schon zum mindestens zehnten male.

Irgendwo musste doch die Magie versteckt sein!

Albus hatte in diesen Zeilen unter jeder Garantie eine geheime Botschaft versteckt, denn wer schrieb schon so belanglose Nachrichten, wenn er nicht in Wirklichkeit damit etwas Wichtiges zum Ausdruck bringen wollte?

_Lieber Severus, liebe Hermine,_

_hier ist es schön. Das Wetter ist toll. Das Essen ist lecker. _

_Grüße, Albus und Minerva_

Was konnte das nur zu bedeuten haben?

Die Schrift änderte sich einfach nicht, egal, welchen Zauber er auch anwendete.

Und auch das Motiv auf der Vorderseite schien keine tieferen Geheimnisse zu bergen, außer der Frage, warum sich eine junge Frau die französische Flagge auf den Hintern malen ließ. Nicht einmal diese interessante Rückansicht war magisch...blöder Muggelkram!

"Soll ich mir auch eine Flagge auf den Hintern malen, oder richtest du dein Interesse auch ohne diese Albernheiten wieder auf mich?", fragte Hermine und schnaubte eine Haarsträhne aus ihren Augen.

Snape ließ die Karte auf den Tisch segeln und sagte: "Wenn das wirklich der einzige Text ist, dann scheinen die beiden ja anderweitig schwer eingespannt zu sein. Und das in dem Alter!"

"Ja, das ist wirklich faszinierend!", sagte Hermine nickend und begann zu grinsen.

"Was?", fragte Snape arwöhnisch.

"Nun, was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns auch schon mal um unsere Altersvorsorge kümmern? Wir sollten jetzt dringend schon mal üben, damit es in betagteren Jahren auch noch klappt, oder was meinst du?"

"Damit es in bejahrteren Tagen auch noch klappt?", fragte Snape verwirrt und erhob sich vom Frühstückstisch.

"Komm her, dann zeige ich dir, dass ich auch in vielen Tagen und Jahren noch kraftvoll zubeißen kann."

"Uaaahhh! Mein Tiger! Grrrrrrrrr", schnurrte Hermine.

Snape blieb abrupt stehen und fauchte sie wenig tigerlich an: "Verdammt, musst du mich jetzt an das Potterzebra erinnern?"

"Hab ich doch gar nicht! Ich habe 'mein Tiger' gesagt!"

"Ja, genau...Tiger...Zebra...Potter! Mist, jetzt ist die ganze Stimmung hinüber", murrte Snape.

"Find ich jetzt aber auch blöde", sagte Hermine.

Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden und insgeheim versuchte jeder, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass er sogar über den anderen hergefallen wäre, wenn Potter höchstpersönlich mitten im Raum gestanden hätte.

"Also gut, und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Snape knirschend.

Hermine zögerte und versuchte ihren Blick von seiner ausgebeulten Hose zu nehmen - war schade um die ungenutzte Energie.

"Was ist mit Narcissa?", fragte Hermine plötzlich aufgeräumt, als sie sich vorstellte, wie die Ehefrau des verblichenen Lucius Malfoy an Severus' herumgefummelt hatte, um ihn zu einem Adam zu machen.

Auch Severus schien plötzlich in diesen Gedanken versunken zu sein, denn seine Hand berührte unwillkürlich die Beule in seiner Hose - ganz bestimmt um sie zurückzudrängen...wozu auch sonst?

"Narcissa - sie geht als Eva", sagte Severus und verstärkte seine Bemühungen, der Beule Einhalt zu gebieten.

"Sie ist eine notgeile, männerverschlingende Schlampe, die ihren nackten Arsch in einem vorsinnflutlichen Kostüm präsentieren möchte, um Eva zu einem verlotterten Männerschweinphantasiekramluder zu machen", ratterte Hermine empört herunter.

"Genau!", stimmte Severus ihr zu und grinste.

"Hör auf zu grinsen", wies Hermine ihn an.

Er grinste weiter.

"Als was willst DU gehen?", fragte er plötzlich und sah sie neugierig an.

"Ist eine Überraschung", erwiderte Hermine und ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu Severus' Händen.

"Hast du's bald?", fragte sie ärgerlich.

Ohne zu zögern, öffnete Severus seine Hose und holte das Objekt des Anstoßes hervor.

"Du solltest schon mal die Maße nehmen"; sagte er lächelnd, bevor er anfügte: "Ich werde als Adam gehen - und Eva ordentlich den verlotterten kleinen Hintern versohlen."

Hermine seufzte laut, doch sie erkannte, dass sie gegen seine Pläne wohl keine Chance hatte, denn was immer sich sonst in seinem kühlen, analytischen Kopf abspielte, das hatte jetzt vor lauter Flammen eine ausgeprägte Rauchvergiftung erlitten.

Diese Narcissa sah auch verdammt gut aus...das konnte man nicht leugnen...und frau auch nicht. Hermine begann einen Plan zu schmieden, während sie Severus Wunsch nachkam und schon mal Maß an seinem zukünftigen Feigenblattinhalt nahm. Severus ließ die Vermessungsarbeiten recht klaglos über sich ergehen...abgesehen von ein wenig Stöhnen ab und an.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ne, ich fass es ja nich", sagte Ron und wiederholte es gleich nochmal, "das fass ich ja nich."

"Red anständig, Rotfuchs!", blaffte Pansy.

"Entschuldigung", entschuldigte sich Ron für seine unendschuldbare Dummheit und schlug kurz die Augen nieder, bevor er einen Brief in seinen Händen schwenkte und seine herrische Freundin anstrahlte.

"Diese Einladung kam eben per Eule. Sie stammt von Draco! Er bittet mich, nach Malfoy Manor zu kommen!"

Pansy brauchte einen Moment, um das eben Gesagte zu verarbeiten.

"Moment mal...", begann sie kritisch, "Draco Malfoy...der Slytherin Draco Malfoy...der schwule Slytherin Draco Malfoy, möchte, dass DU in das Haus seiner Eltern kommst?"

"Ähm...ja", bestätigte Ron.

"Gib her den Wisch!", fuhr Pansy ihn an und riss ihm das Pergament aus der Hand. Ein spöttisches Lächeln wuchs auf ihrem Gesicht, in genau dem Maße, in dem Ron rot anlief.

Pansy begann laut zu lesen:

Weasley,

damit Harry sieht, wie gut er es jetzt hat, im Gegensatz zu früher, sollst du heute mal 'überraschend' vorbeikommen und deine armselige Existenz präsentieren.

Wenn du Harry vorher was sagst, bringe ich dich um. Wenn du versuchst ihn anzumachen, bringe ich dich um. Wenn du irgendwas aus dem Hause meiner Mutter mitgehen lässt, bringe ich dich um. Wenn du 'ne Freundin mitbringst, bringe ich dich auch um, weil ich mit meiner Mutter um meine gesamte Aussteuer gewettet habe, dass du es nicht mal fertigbringst, eine Frau dazu zu bewegen dich zu begleiten, wenn du ihr dein gesamtes Vermögen dafür anbieten würdest - denn wer nimmt schon die Unannehmlichkeit deiner Gesellschaft auf sich, wenn er dafür nur ein paar tote Flubberwürmer aus deiner Hosentasche bekommt...ganz zu schweigen von dem Flubberwurm in deiner Hose, Weasley...Harry hat ein wenig aus dem Nähkästchen geplaudert, das macht dir doch nichts, nicht wahr, Kurzschwanzweasley?

Oje, so viele Zeilen für so einen Schwachmat wie dich...also, ums kurz zu machen, komm vorbei, oder ich bring dich um.

Draco Malfoy

"Das mit dem Flubberwurm ist gar kein so schlechter Vergleich", ließ sich Pansy vernehmen, während sie auf Rons Schritt schielte.

"Aber so kurz ist er doch gar nicht", verteidigte sich Ron.

"Frau sollte eben keine tiefschürfenden Dinge von dir erwarten", gab Pansy kalt lächelnd zurück.

Ron ließ den Kopf hängen. "Warum bist du dann überhaupt mit mir zusammen?", fragte er matt.

Nun wuchs Pansys Lächeln wieder und sie fasste ihm beherzt in besagte Region, in der der Flubberwurm bisher ein Schläfchen gehalten hatte.

"Du wirst MIT Freundin nach Malfoy Manor gehen", sagte sie, während sie an seiner Hose rieb.

"Mit meiner Freundin?", fragte Ron und sein Blick wurde glasig.

"Ja, mit mir, du Spätzünder!"

"Oh...klar."

"Und wir werden einen hervorragenden Abend haben."

"Werden wir?", fragte Ron, der kaum noch atmen konnte, weil Pansy kräftiger rieb.

"Ja, werden wir! Du wirst mit deinem Ex-Freund Harry Potter vögeln, während ich mir Draco kralle."

"Aber die sind schwul!", warf Ron ein, und konzentrierte sich kurzzeitig auf das Gespräch.

"Das ist ja das Schöne dran. Sieh es einfach als Horizonterweiterung. Es ist ja nicht irgendwer, der dich vögelt...es ist HARRY POTTER! Und ich wollte Draco schon immer mal die Eier lecken...ich glaube, es wird ihm egal sein, wer das macht, wenn ich ihn da habe, wo ich ihn haben will."

"Äh...und wo genau willst du ihn haben?"

"Na im Bett, du Blödi!"

"Klar...im Bett", echote Ron und schloss die Augen, als Pansy die Güte hatte, ihm die Hose zu öffnen, um seinem Flubberwurm Auslauf zu gewähren. Weit kam der allerdings nicht, weil er ja keine Beine hatte - halt eben flubberwurmmäßig.

Minuten später fand Ron sich auf Knien wieder und versprach Pansy hoch und heilig, dass er Harry verführen würde, auch wenn er selbst gar nicht schwul war - selbst wenn Draco ihn dafür töten würde - und wenn Pansy ihm, Ron, dafür einen blasen würde, wie sie es offensichtlich bei Draco vorhatte.

Der Deal wurde zu beiderseitiger vorerstiger Zufriedenheit besiegelt.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Er sah verdammt sexy aus. Remus Lupin hatte einfach eine animalische Ausstrahlung, die anderen Männern fehlte - und das, obwohl nicht einmal Vollmond war. Wie er den Besen schwang, Hooch wünschte sich, dass sie draufsitzen würde, während er damit die ersten Stufen der Treppe kraftvoll fegte. Seine Hände umgriffen den Besenstiel mindestens alle fünf Sekunden neu - und jedesmal stöhnte Hooch leise auf.

"Ist dir die Arbeit zu anstrengend?", erkundigte sich der Freizeit-Werwolf.

"Nein, nein, entschuldige mich bitte, ich muss nur dringend mal Hand an mich legen...ähm...den Handbesen holen, meine ich."

"Soll ich das übernehmen?", fragte Remus und sah sie dabei so intensiv an, dass Hooch das Kehrblech sinken ließ und der ganze Schmutz wieder zu Boden rieselte.

"DAS würdest du tun?"

"Einen Besen holen? Klar! Hand an dich legen...erst recht!"

Nun folgte das Kehrblech dem Schmutz mit einem scheppernden Geräusch.

Ob dieser Mann wusste, wie gefährlich er war?

Ja, wusste er vermutlich, denn nicht jeder Lehrer flog aus diesem Grund von der Schule.

Hoochs Stimme war eindeutig zu hoch, als sie jetzt sagte: "Wir sollten dazu vielleicht den Flur verlassen."

"Zu mir oder zu dir?", knurrte Lupin.

"Besenkammer...ist näher", keuchte Hooch.

Kurz darauf keuchte sie noch mehr, aber den Teil überspringen wir ausnahmsweise mal, sonst könnte der Eindruck entstehen, in dieser Geschichte würde es nur um Sex gehen.

ooooooooooooo

Nasale Stimme aus dem Off: "In dieser Geschichte GEHT es nur um Sex! Zumindest ist dieses Kapitel schwer sexlastig!"

Kira: "Mea culpa - und jetzt halt die Schnauze!"

ooooooooooooo

Als die Tür der Besenkammer sich wieder öffnete, hielt Remus die Fluglehrerin auf, indem er eine Hand zärtlich auf ihre Schulter legte und sagte: "Ich liebe dich! Du bist die Frau, bei der ich auch in schwindelnder Höhe sicher sein kann, dass mir nichts passiert."

"Nur wenn der Mond nicht rund ist, Remus - denn ansonsten hau ich dir was auf die Krallen!", und dann fügte sie leise an: "Ich liebe dich auch, mein zukünftiger Ehemann."

"E-H-E-MANN? Ehe Mann sich versieht, ist er beim Bund...", Hooch unterbrach ihn abwinkend: "Du sollst nicht zum Bund. In DEINEM Alter doch nicht mehr!"

"...ist er beim BUND DER EHE angelangt , wollt ich sagen, aber du lässt mich ja jetzt schon nicht mehr ausreden, da glaubst du doch nicht ersthaft, dass ich dich heiraten werde! Und was soll das überhaupt heißen, in MEINEM Alter?"

oooooooooooooooo

kira seufzt, krallt die stimme aus dem off beim kragen und knirscht durch die zähne

"Ich WUSSTE doch, dass es falsch ist, den Sex zu überspringen, und statt dessen was Romantisches zu schreiben - es war ein Fehler! Jetzt streiten die Beiden, und das hätten wir uns echt ersparen können, wenn ich im richtigen Moment ausgeblendet hätte...manno!"

oooooooooooooooo

"Bist du fertig?"

Severus Stimme klang ungeduldig und während des Wartens nestelte er an seinem Dreibeinkleid.

"Ich komme gleich", rief Hermine aus dem Nebenraum.

Severus hörte abrupt mit dem Nesteln auf und flüsterte zu sich selbst: "Ja, ich komm auch gleich, wenn wir nicht bald gehen."

"So, kann losgehen", sagte Hermine und kroch aus der Tür.

Für einen Moment sah der verführerische Tränkemeister ziemlich doof aus der Wäsche...nur dass er keine Wäsche trug, sondern nur einen Hauch von Nichts...dennoch guckte er enorm doof.

"Was soll das?", fragte er in bester Snapemanier.

Hermine mühte sich auf die Füße, und zuckte kurz mit den Schultern, was man in ihrem Kostüm allerdings nicht erkennen konnte.

"Ich dachte, wenn ich über den Boden krieche, dann erkennst du es von selbst", sagte sie und sah ihn auffordern an, "komm schon, so schwer ist es nicht."

"Du bist eine Schlange", stellte er mit eisiger Stimme fest.

"Ich wusste doch, dass du es errätst", strahlte Hermine.

Snapes Blick verdüsterte sich: "Eine Schlange...wie kommt es, dass ich das jetzt nicht witzig finde?"

"Weiß ich nicht, warum du das nicht lustig findest. Vielleicht, weil ich deiner Eva gefährlich werden könnte?"

"Das Kostüm steht dir nicht", erwiderte er uncharmant.

"Dafür steht deines um so mehr", gab sie äußerst freundlich zurück.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie auf dem Weg durch die Eingangshalle, um Hogwarts zu verlassen.

Und während sie über die Ländereien gingen und das Schloss hinter ihrem Rücken langsam immer kleiner wurde, maulte Snape: "Kann nicht mal einer zumindest für diese Geschichte den Apparierschutz um Hogwarts aufheben? Ständig müssen wir rumrennen, damit wir endlich cool disapparieren können - das ist lächerlich!"

(Anmerkung der Autorin: Da meine Mama mir verboten hat, mit Männern zu reden, die praktisch nackt in der Gegend rumlaufen, wird es keine Antwort von mir auf Severus' Frage geben!)

Als Hermine und Severus vor Malfoy Manor apparierten, wurden sie kurz darauf von einem lauten Knall erschreckt, und sofort darauf folgte noch einer, der sie nicht minder zusammenzucken ließ.

Allerdings zuckte einer der Neuankömmlinge noch heftiger zusammen, als er Snape erblickte.

Ron Weasley starrte seinem Lehrer direkt auf die notdürftig verdeckten Genitalien.

"Sir, Professer Schwanz...Schniedel...Snape, meine ich natürlich!", bellte Ron so atemlos, dass Pansy ihn sofort anfauchte: "Nicht schlapp machen, Rothaar! Wir haben heute noch was vor, ...obwohl ich gerade überlege, ob man den Plan noch abändern könnte", fuhr Pansy nachdenklich fort, als sie ebenfalls das Feigenblatt über des Lehrers Fortpflanzungsorgan beäugte.

Die Schlange zischte: "Meiner! Und überhaupt...", damit wandte sie sich an Ron, "du hast was Besseres verdient, als Pansy!"

Ron zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und sagte: "Und du hast was Besseres verdient als Snape. Und Harry was Besseres als Draco."

"Und Ginny was Besseres als Colin", fügte Hermine an, um ihrem Freund allumfassend beizupflichten.

"GINNY UND COLIN? MEINE KLEINE SCHWESTER HAT WAS MIT COLIN? MEINE KLEINE SCHWESTER HAT DOCH NICHT ETWA AUCH SEX!?"

Hermines Stimme wurde vertraulich: "Ron, in dieser Geschichte geht es NUR um SEX...was glaubst du also?"  
"Boah...wer schreibt das hier? Kira? Die bring ich um..."

"Weasley, wo wollen Sie eigentlich hin?", rettete Snape die Autorin dieser Geschichte mal ausnahmsweise netterweise.

"Wir sind auf dem Weg nach Malfoy Manor. Draco möchte, dass Ron sich mit Harry trifft", sagte Pansy freundlich und sah ihrem Lehrer tatsächlich für drei Sekunden in die Augen.

"Aha", ließ der sich knapp vernehmen, "und als was gehen Sie?"

Fragende Blicke trafen auf fragende Blicke.

"Auf Malfoy Manor findet heute eine Überraschungsparty für Draco statt - eine Kostümparty", erläuterte Hermine schließlich.

"Oh...und ich dachte schon, du hättest einfach nur nach einem Scheiß-Kleid gegriffen, als du heute vorm Kleiderschrank standest", sagte Pansy gehässig.

"Verdammt, Draco hat mir nicht gesagt, dass wir uns verkleiden sollen. Davon stand nichts in der Einladung, oder?", fragte Ron nervös.

"Stand nicht drauf - wie auch, wenn es eine Überraschungsparty für unseren Gastgeber ist?", fragte Pansy genervt und fügte dann selbstsicher an: "Wir gehen so wie wir sind, ende!"

In einem etwas angespanntem Schweigen betraten die Vier schließlich das hell erleuchtete Manor, dessen Tür für die Gäste offenstand, und sie mussten lediglich ein Dutzend Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der verschiedensten Art über sich ergehen lassen, bis sie im Eingangsbereich des großen Tanzsaales angelangt waren, vor dem die Hausherrin den Männern die Hand zum Kusse darbot. Die Frauen ignorierte sie.

"Severus, du siehst hinreißend aus", trällerte sie und deutete auf ihre Feigenblätter. "Wie in alten Zeiten, Darling."

Severus inspizierte das Grünzeug und kam zu dem Schluss, dass auch die Proportionen noch genau wie in alten Zeiten waren. "Du siehst keinen Tag älter aus, seit damals", sagte er und hauchte ihr nun einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Und du siehst geradezu paradiesisch aus", damit glitt ihre Hand über seine Pobacken, die sträflich vernachlässigt waren, was die Körperbedeckung anging.

"Können wir jetzt mal reingehen?" fragte Hermine angenervt.

"Oh, die kleine Mrs. Granger. Wie...nett!", log Narcissa offensichtlich. Dann wandte sie sich an Ron und Pansy: "Draco hat mir gesagt, dass du kommst. Er möchte, dass du sofort zu ihm in den Salon kommst - und nicht, dass du ihm irgendetwas über die Party erzählst, er weiß nämlich noch nichts davon!", sagte sie an Ron gewandt und wies auf eine Treppe in der Nähe.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder lächelnd an Severus: "Wir sehen uns gleich, wenn ich meiner Pflicht Genüge getan habe, und den Rest der Gäste begrüßt habe...obwohl der wichtigste jetzt ja schon hier ist, seit du zur Tür reinkamst."

Snape strahlte wie eine Tausend-Watt-Glühbirne.

"Können wir jetzt reingehen?", wiederholte Hermine nachdrücklich.

"Ja...gehen wir...ähm...äh..."

"HERMINE", half Hermine ihrem vergesslichen Freund auf die Sprünge.

"Ach ja...Hermine", sagte er und legte seinen Arm versöhnlich um ihre Schulter.

Kaum waren sie ein paar Schritte in den Tanzsaal gegangen, wurde Hermine plötzlich nach hinten gerissen, man hörte Stoff reißen und sie landete unsanft auf dem Hintern. Hermine hörte Eva leise lachen.

Verwirrt und voller Wut sah sie sich um, um dann auf jegliche Etikette zu verzichten und zu brüllen:"Narcissa, du Biest, geh endlich von meinem Schwanz runter!"

tbc


	7. Von treusorgenden Weibern

**7. Kapitel **

**Von treusorgenden Weibern und treulosen Männern, oder war es umgekehrt?**

"Abgelehnt - ABGELEHNT!?", grimmig böse funkelte Sibyll Trelawny durch ihre zentimeterdicken Brillengläser.

Sie hielt ein Pergament in der Hand, das sie tags zuvor in Schönschrift mit ihrer Bitte an den stellvertretenden Direktor Snape gerichtet hatte.

"Eine einzige Kristallkugel - nur eine einzige lächerliche Kristallkugel - und er lehnt ab...lehnt einfach ab!"

Sie tippte nachdrücklich auf Snapes gestempeltes NEIN, als wäre jemand in der Nähe, der ihrer Empörung Aufmerksamkeit schenken würde. Es war aber niemand in der Nähe, außer ein paar arglosen Lesern, die nun mit der snape'schen Ungerechtigkeit konfrontiert werden, und die vermutlich leise murmeln: "So ist er halt."

Trelawney war von einer solchen Einsicht jedoch weit entfernt, hatte sie doch vorausgesehen, dass Snape ihr gleich ein ganzes Dutzend Kristallkugeln anbieten würde, nach ihrer überaus bescheidenen Anfrage.

Sie riss das Pergament in winzig kleine Stücke, während sie sich vorstellte, wie Snape selbstgefällig in seinem Büro gesessen hatte, den Stempel in der rechten Hand, während er mit der linken den Mittelfinger als einzigen ungekrümmt in die Luft streckte, und ihre wohlformulierte Anfrage mit seinem negativen Karma stempelte.

Und dann hatte er ihr den Brief noch nicht einmal persönlich zurückgegeben, sondern eine der Schuleulen zur ihr geschickt, die nachweislich die verfressensten Viecher der ganzen Magierwelt waren - vielleicht, weil Filch sie früher immer mit Raclettekäse gefüttert hatte.

Die Eule hatte erst ihr Bein mit dem Brief ausgestreckt, nachdem Sibyll ihren gesamten Kühlschrankinhalt dem Federvieh überlassen hatte. Als ob Severus die paar Schritte zu ihr nicht selbst hätte tun können...angeblich sollte er jedoch außer Haus sein - auf einer Party...Snape...auf einer Party...Snape...haha! Naja, vielleicht war das so ein Todesserding, wo alle erst Kuchen essen bis zum Umfallen, und danach versuchen, sich mittels Zauberstäben, den verzehrten Kuchen gegenseitig wieder aus dem Magen zu prügeln. Geschähe ihm ganz recht!

Mit einem hicksend abfälligen Lachen ließ sie die Papierfetzen zu Boden rieseln und trat mit dem Fuß demonstrativ darauf.

"Du hast eine schlimme Zukunft, Severus...eine geradezu gigantisch schreckliche Zukunft! Oder noch besser...du hast GAR KEINE Zukunft! Keine Kristallkugel - keine Zukunft...so ist das!"

Sie stieß ein hysterisches Schnauben aus, dann legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und konzentrierte sich darauf, besonders beleidigt auszusehen und die Nase dazu besonders hoch zu tragen. Ihre Konzentration wurde jedoch von etwas gestört, das für diese Geschichte noch eine entscheidende Rolle spielen wird (aber nicht in diesem Kapitel). Ihr Blick fiel nämlich auf eine der Außenleuchten am alterwürdigen Hogwartsgemäuer neben dem Eingang.

Kugelrunde Gläser schützten die Energiesparbirnen vor Wind, Wetter und Drachenkot.

Wenige Minuten später jedoch fröstelte die Safety Energie2007 im peitschenden Regen, der den Vorteil hatte, dass der Exkrementhaufen eines Mauretanischen Zackenschwanzes, der trotz des Sauwetters seine Kreise über dem Schloss zog, sofort stark verdünnt zur Erde tropfte.

Sibyll Trelawny aber schlich mit ihrer neuen Errungenschaft in den Raum der Wahrsageklasse und platzierte die gläserne Abdeckung so auf schwarzem Samt, dass man die untere Öffnung nur schwer ausmachen konnte. Dann blickte sie hinein und murmelte: "Ich sehe einen Diebstahl, der niemals aufgeklärt werden wird."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco saß auf einer Chaiselongue und schnitt sich die Fußnägel.

Als er Ron den Raum betreten sah, schnippte er den Nagel seines dicken Zehs in dessen Richtung und bellte: "Fass, Weasley!"

Ron blickte ihn stumm an und fragte dann vorsichtig: "Nimmst du Drogen?"

Der Blonde schickte ihm ein anzügliches Lächeln und erwiderte: "Ja, ich nehme Harry Potter, und das mindestens achtmal die Woche...meine wöchentliche Ration dürfte sich ungefähr mit dem sexuellen Erfolg deines kompletten Lebens decken, Rothaar."

Erst jetzt kam Pansy mit lasziven Schritten in den Raum. Sie lehnte sich an eine der Marmorsäulen, steckte einen Finger in ihren Mund und lutschte daran, während sie ein Bein um die Säule schlang und den jungen Malfoy mit Blicken fixierte.

Dieser hatte den Mund geöffnet und hielt jetzt seinen Fuß krampfhaft umfasst.

"Ist Pansy mit DIR hier?", fragte er, nachdem er die Funkion seines Mundes wiederentdeckt hatte.

"Ja, sie gehört zu mir", erwiderte Ron selbstsicher.

Von Pansy war ein merkwürdig hohes Geräusch zu hören, beinahe so, als hätte die Säule ihr einen Orgasmus beschert, was natürlich völlig unmöglich war, weil es sich um eine gänzlich leblose Sache handelte, und wie sollte eine leblose Sache schon in der Lage sein, einer Frau einen Orgasmus zu beschaffen?

Draco runzelte die Stirn und führte seinen Blick angestrengt wieder Ron zu.

"Weasley, du warst nur Harrys Schoßhündchen und du bist heute hier, damit du das lernst."

"Naja, wenn du meinst, dass dir bei all dem Trubel Zeit für eine solche Lektion bleibt", sagte Ron achselzuckend.

Dracos Stirn runzelte sich wieder, was langsam bedenklich wurde - verursacht nämlich frühzeitige Faltenbildung.

"Was für ein Trubel?"

Pansy gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich und funkelte Ron von der Säule aus warnend an.

"Deine...ähm...Freundin scheint ein Problem mit ihrer Artikulation zu haben", meinte Draco und kniff ein wenig die eisblauen Augen zusammen, die er von seinem abgründig gut aussehenden Vater geerbt hatte - der in dieser Geschichte bekanntlich schon vor etlichen Kapiteln das Zeitliche gesegnet hat, was die Autorin jetzt zutiefst bedauert!!! Aber ihn wieder auferstehen zu lassen würde diese ganze Geschichte wohl unlogisch erscheinen lassen, und dies darf bei dem wohlüberlegten Plot keinesfalls geschehen...hatte die Bibel eigentlich einen Plot? Da konnte einer der Hauptprotagonisten auferstehen, ohne dass es die Handlung ad absurdum geführt hätte...oder doch ein wenig? Verzeihung, die Autorin schweift ab...(Stimme aus dem Off: "Wenn sowas nochmal passiert, dann kannst du einpacken, Schätzchen!" "Mea culpa!", rief die Autorin verzweifelt...inzwischen an diesen Kurztext durchaus schon gewöhnt.)

"Also, von welchem Trubel sprichst du, Weasley?", fragte Draco und bekleidete seinen Fuß mit einer flauschigen Socke.

"Ach nichts...ich meine nur, weil doch heute das Champions-League-Spiel FC Chelsea gegen Schalke 04 übertragen wird."

"Ich interessiere mich nicht mehr für Quidditch, Rothaar!", fuhr Draco ihn an.

Ron schüttelte sich innerlich vor Lachen, wovon äußerlich nicht viel zu sehen war, weil er überglücklich war, den Blonden auf eine falsche Fährte geführt zu haben - wie falsch die Fährte tatsächlich war, würde Ron irgendwann Harry erzählen...Harry...scheiße, irgendwie vermisste er den Freund aus Kindertage doch ziemlich!

"So, Weasley, ich werde nun mir dir besprechen, was du zu sagen hast, wenn du Harry begegnest."

"Ich möchte aber lieber selbst entscheiden, was ich ihm sage", warf Ron ein.

"NEIN!", fuhr der Blonde ihn an.

"Aber ich..."

"KLAPPE, WEASLEY! Glaub nicht, dass du ihm erzählen darfst, dass du mit Pansy hier bist! Sie ist eine kleine Schlampe, aber immerhin war sie einmal MEINE kleine Schlampe! Wir tun so, als wäre sie wegen mir hier!"

Pansy ließ die Säule Säule sein und schlenderte auf Draco zu: "Aber ich BIN doch wegen DIR hier, Dracohase!"

Ron wollte gerade Einspruch erheben, da zischte Pansy: "Denk an dein Versprechen!"

Und so knirschte er mit den Zähnen, während Pansy sich auf alle Viere niederließ und auf Draco zukrabbelte. Bei seinen flauschigen Socken angekommen, rieb sie ihre Wange daran und lutschte dann an seinem dicken Zeh.

"Ey, du machst meine Socke nass!", ließ Draco sich vernehmen, starrte jedoch fasziniert auf die vor ihm kauernde Gestalt.

Pansy sah kurz zu ihm hoch und hauchte: "Dann sind wir ja quitt, du machst mich nämlich auch ganz nass!"

Ron hatte einen ziemlich guten Blick unter Pansys kurzen Rock und er fragte sich, wann sie ihr Höschen abgestreift hatte - oder hatte sie von Anfang an überhaupt keines getragen? Er begann gerade damit in Phantasien zu schwelgen, wie er diesen Umstand nutzen könnte, ohne dafür seinen Kopf an der Trophäenwand von Mafoy Manor wiederzufinden, als eine ihm vertraute Stimme von der Tür aus sagte: "Draco...was tust du denn da?"

Der Blonde fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er Harry dort stehen sah, und haspelte schnell: "Pansy hilft mir beim Sockenanziehen. Sie ist extra wegen mir hier...um mir...die Socken anzuziehen - nur deshalb!", dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er fragte sehr viel weniger verlegen: "Wie siehst du denn aus?"

"Ich bin ein Zebra", ließ Harry sich wütend vernehmen und fiügte dann an: "Wenn du deine Socken irgendwann richtig an hast, kannst du ja runterkommen...es wäre gut, wenn du es heute noch schaffen würdest, Draco."

Ron konnte kaum fassen, wie enttäuscht sein Freund klang, weil er seinen Mann mit einer Frau überrascht hatte - und er konnte kaum fassen, dass er selbst immer noch dort stand und zusah, wie seine Freundin dem Mann seines Freundes mehr als freundlich am Zeh lutschte.

"Ich gehe dann auch schon mal runter", knirschte Ron schließlich und verließ den Raum, um dem wütenden Zebra zu folgen.

"Harry, warte mal...", keuchte er, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend.

"Ron", sagte Harry wie betäubt, "was machst du eigentlich hier?"

"Ich...Draco...Panys..die Party...", stammelte dieser.

"Aha", gab Harry trocken zurück, blieb stehen und legte Ron einen Arm um die Schulter: "Ich habe dich vermisst, du chaotischer Kerl."

"Ich dich auch", sagte Ron gerührt und grinste.

"Hast DU Pansy mitgebracht?", fragte Harry.

"Ja."

Der vordere Huf des Zebras traf Ron unsanft am Kinn, so dass er im ersten Moment den Mund nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Harry halft ihm dabei, den Kiefer wieder einzurenken und sagte dabei: "Tut mir leid, Ron, aber du konntest nicht erwarten, ungestraft meinem Mann ein Flittchen hierher mitzubringen. Weißt du, ich habe echt was für ihn übrig", fügte er dann traurig an.

"Ja, scheint mir auch so", sagte Ron und rieb sich das Kinn."Aber ich hab auch was für Pansy übrig - sie ist nämlich MEINE Freundin."

"Oh, shit! Dann betrügen die uns also gerade beide - dich und mich?", fragte Harry leise.

"Ja, dich und mich", gab Ron ebenso leise zurück.

"Wir haben früher immer alles zusammen gemacht - und nun werden wir sogar gemeinsam betrogen, ist das nicht schön?", fragte er dann in einer nostalgischer Anwandlung.

Einen Moment sahen der Rothaarige und das Zebra sich in die Augen, bevor sie zugleich sagten: "Neeee!!!"

Dann setzten sie schweigend den Weg fort, der sie in den Raum voller Menschen führte.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ich würde ALLES für dich tun, Draco! Alles! Sag mir, was du möchtest!", forderte Pansy und zog ihr Röckchen über die Pobacken.

"Gut...", knirschte Draco, "dann zieh dich wieder an und akzeptiere, dass ich jetzt ein verheirateter Mann bin."

"Och nö...das dann doch nicht", maulte Pansy, zog jedoch ihren Rock bis zur Hälfte ihres Hinterns hinunter.

"Es hat sich vieles verändert," erklärte Draco mit einem wehmütigen Blick auf Pansys nackte Schenkel.

"Ja, zum Beispiel bist du treu geworden", sagte Pansy schulterzuckend.

"Ja...ich bin treu...ich liebe Harry, verstehst du?"

"Du liebst? Das ist auch neu", gab Pansy nun lächelnd zurück.

"Ja...neu...und Harry ist ein Zebra - das ist auch neu...der verrückte Kerl." Draco lächelte und seine Augen wurden sanft. Er erhob sich und fragte: "Wollen wir mal sehen, was es damit auf sich hat?"

"Na, dann mal los", sagte sie gutgelaunt, und als sie gemeinsam die Treppe hinab gingen sagte sie: "ICH weiß übrigens schon, was es damit auf sich hat, aber ich verrate keine Geheimnisse."

"Auch das ist neu", erwiderte Draco und legte freundschaftlich einen Arm um die Freundin, die er von nun an nie wieder eine Schlampe nennen würde.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Happy birthday to you - happy birthday to you, happy birthday, lieber Draco, happy birthday to youuuuuuu!", hallte es durch den ganzen Raum, als die Partygäste das Geburtstagskind erblickten.

Pansy löste sich sacht von dem Blonden, damit die ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur ihm zuteil werden konnte. Zögerlich blickte sie zu Ron, der sie bitter fragte: "Und, Mission erfüllt?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte glücklich: "Nein."

Ron lächelte ebenfalls, zog sie in seine Arme und hauchte: "Du bist etwas Besonderes, weißt du das eigentlich?"

"Ja", gab sie knapp zurück und fügte dann an: "Glaub nicht, dass du deshalb jetzt beim Sex oben sein dürftest!"

"Nein, glaub ich nicht", sagte Ron und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf.

Harry hatte das Gespräch der Beiden verfolgt, und obwohl er der einzige war, der so wütend auf Draco gewesen war, dass er nicht mitgesungen hatte, ließ er seinem Mann nun ein warmes Lächeln zukommen. Er ging zu ihm und zog ihn an seinen Zebrakörper. "Du hast ihr also widerstanden. Ich bin stolz auf dich!"

Draco hatte in diesem Moment nur Augen für Harry und er lächelte ebenfalls glücklich, dann sagte er: "Ich bin aber keineswegs stolz auf DICH - du siehst aus wie etwas, das man zureiten sollte."

"Später", ließ Harry sich mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln vernehmen und fügte dann an: "Deine Gäste fänden es wohl etwas befremdlich, wenn ich dir hier meinen Zebrahintern hinhalten würde."

"Mag sein...käm aber sicher ziemlich geil, so vor versammelter Mannschaft", sagte der Slytherin mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

"Vergiss es! Du hast zwar Geburtstag, aber meinen Hintern darfst du erst später auspacken. Aber deinen musst du jetzt einpacken, und zwar in dieses Kostüm."

Mit einem Grinsen hielt Harry seinem Mann das Tigerkostüm entgegen.

Kopfschüttelnd nahm der Slytherin es und raunte: "Snape ist auch hier, wie ich sehe...glaubst du wirklich, dass ich ausgerechnet vor ihm so ein lächerliches Ding trage?"

"Wieso? Er trägt doch schließlich auch ein lächerliches Ding!", sagte Harry und schielte offensichtlich auf das nur spärlich bedeckte Glied des Tränkemeisters.

Draco lachte und sagte dann mit rauer Stimme: "Sieht aber gar nicht so lächerlich aus, was der gute Mann da unter der Verkleidung trägt!"

"Ich weiß", gab Harry mit einem Augenzwinkern zurück, dann fügte er an: "Denk nicht mal im Traum dran!"

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest", log Draco, der einen neuerlichen Blick auf des Tränkemeisters Schoß riskierte.

"Draco, Schatz", riss ihn seine Mutter aus der Schwelgerei, "ich hoffe, du freust dich ein wenig über die Party!", und leiser fügte sie an: "Hör auf Snape anzustarren, der gehört mir!" Draco grinste sie an und symbolisierte sein Aufgeben, indem er bedauernd die Schultern zuckte.

"Die Party ist eine wundervolle Idee! Ich danke dir, Mutter. Und dir ebenfalls", sagte Draco und küsste Harry so zärtlich, dass einige Herren im Raum sich sofort wünschten, auf der Stelle schwul zu werden.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Der Abend war in vollem Gange und Hermine darüber erleichtert, dass Narcissa immer wieder von Gästen in Beschlag genommen wurde.

Der Tiger fraß gerade das Zebra halb auf, was dieses zu genießen schien, und Hermine fragte sich, was Adam davon halten würden, wie die Schlange ebenfalls versuchen würde, sich ihn einzuverleiben, als Eva ihr unvermittelt einen Strich durch die Rechnung machte.

"Endlich kann ich mich um meinen Lieblingsgast kümmern", säuselte sie und hielt Severus ein Glas Wein entgegen. Der Tränkemeister nahm das Glas und warf einen genauen Blick auf den Inhalt.

"Ein Trollinger Spätburgunder", sagte er schließlich mit wissender Miene.

Narcissa lächelte und erwiderte: "Du bist und bleibst eben ein Kenner."

Hermine witterte ihre Chance und schaltete sich ein: "Ein Wein deutscher Herkunft. Genauer gesagt, ein württembergischer leichter Rotwein mit dezenten Aromen, rund-samtig, halbtrocken."

Narcissa und Severus sahen sie einen Moment an und Hermine freute sich, dass sie ihr angelesenes Wissen kundtun konnte, und der Blonden damit wohl den Spaß nahm, Severus für sein Wissen anzuhimmeln.

Der Tränkemeister zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann sagte er: "Nein, Hermine, du sprichst von Muggelwein. Dieser hier stammt aus dem 'Riesenzwergnebelgebirge. Die Trauben werden von Trollen barfüßig zertreten, und daher rührt auch der strenge, wenngleich auch sehr aromatische Geschmack nach Fußschweiß."

"Und SOWAS trinkst du?", erwiderte Hermine entsetzt.

"Ich sollte vielleicht noch dazu erwähnen, dass er einen in unbändige sexuelle Hochstimmung versetzt", sagte Narcissa und tauschte mit Severus einen wissenden Blick.

"Dafür nimmt man das Aroma gerne in Kauf", sagte Severus und prostete der Gastgeberin zu.

Bevor er erneut trinken konnte, riss Hermine ihm das Glas aus der Hand und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter.

"Na dann!", sagte sie und strich verführerisch mit den Händen über ihren schlanken Schlangenkörper, was Severus anerkennend mit Blicken verfolgte. Und ehe Hermine sich's versah, trat Eva einen Schritt auf sie zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.

tbc..oder lieber nicht?


	8. Von Erblasten, Erblassern und Erblassen

**8. Kapitel**

**Von Erblasten, Erblassern und Erblassen**

_(Wer beim Lesen des Titels Probleme hat, sollte sich keine Sorgen machen - obwohl er natürlich ultimativ wichtig ist! Warum sonst wohl hätte ich ihn gewählt?)_

Snape trug ein Grinsen im Gesicht, als er die beiden Frauen beobachtete. Es war einfach absolut verführerisch, diese beiden paradiesischen Geschöpfe im Kuss vereint zu sehen. Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, war der Geräuschpegel im Raum auf Null gesunken.

"Was war das denn jetzt?", raunte Harry seinem Tiger zu. Draco indes zuckte mit den Schultern und flüsterte: "Eigentlich muss meine Mutter eine Brille tragen - sie ist nur so furchtbar eitel, dass sie lieber darauf verzichtet - jetzt siehst du, was dabei rauskommt."

Harry hob kritisch eine Augenbraue und erwiderte: "Die Geschichte kannst du deiner Großmutter erzählen...war die eigentlich zufällig auch bi?"

"Äh..."

Harry lachte leise und zog seinen verwirrten Tiger an seine Zebrabrust. "Scheint in der Familie zu liegen. Was war eigentlich mit deinem Dad?"

"Lass meinen Vater da raus", zischte Draco errötend.

Harry riss die Augen auf: "Dein Vater also auch?", fragte er lachend.

"Mein Vater hat viel Wert auf den Stammbaum eines Sexpartners gelegt...weniger darauf, ob es sich um eine SIE oder einen ER handelte."

"Bei Merlin, Draco...da tun sich ja Abgründe auf...die Malfoys, ein sehr vielseitiges kleines Völkchen. Du hast da eindeutig was geerbt."

"HAHA!", stieß Draco ironisch hervor und blickte wieder zu seiner Mutter. "Es liegt an der fehlenden Brille - jede Wette!"

Narcissa Malfoy fasste gerade Hermine sanft am Kinn und hob ihren Kopf so an, dass sie ihr direkt in die Augen blicken konnte.

"Da, jetzt merkt sie's", sagte Draco überzeugt.

Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang beinahe wie eine Melodie: "Hermine Granger...Schlammblut...küss mich nochmal, Schätzchen."

Harry unterdrückte ein Kichern, als Draco aufstöhnte.

"Doch, sie hat's gemerkt", sagte Harry und legte seinem Mann tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Alle im Raum verfolgten das Treiben der beiden Frauen wie erstarrt.

Snape rückte gedankenverloren seine Verkleidung zurecht und fragte sich gerade, ob es auffallen würde, wenn er die Gastgeberin samt Hermine um einen Ausflug in eines der zahlreichen Gästezimmer bitten würde, als plötzlich ein Mann vor seinen Füßen auf die Knie sank.

"Mein Herr und Gebieter, erweist mir die Ehre, mir eine Auskunft zu erteilen", sprach der Mann mit gesenktem Kopf und küsste unvermittelt Severus' dicken Zeh.

Der Tränkemeister zog angewidert den Fuß weg und herrschte: "Was willst du McNair...siehst du nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?"

Der Henker blickte zu ihm auf wie ein geprügelter Hund, seine Stimme klang weinerlich: "Ich halte es nicht mehr länger aus...bitte, Herr, ich hatte nur Augen für Euch heute Abend. Ich lechze nach einem Treffen."

"Mit mir?!", keuchte Snape entsetzt und schüttelte den geküssten Fuß nun panisch.

"Ja, mit Euch...und all den anderen."

"Anderen?", echote Snape und nahm nur am Rande wahr, wie Hermine Narcissas Brustwarze mit der Zunge umkreiste.

"Ja, den andern Todessern."

"Ach so", ließ Snape sich knapp vernehmen und er unterdrückte ein Keuchen, als Hermine Narcissas harte Spitzen abwechselnd zwischen ihre Lippen sog.

"Ihr tragt Verantwortung für uns, Herr. Der Lord hat Euch zu seinem Erben auserkoren. Ihr müsst uns anleiten. Ihr sagtet uns, dass wir schlafen sollen, bis wir einen Auftrag erhalten...aber ich kann nicht noch länger schlafen...ich bin auch gar nicht mehr müde."

"Du sollst gefälligst warten, bis ich einen Auftrag erteile", blaffte Snape ihn an, der mächtig sauer war, weil er Narcissas Keuchen nicht hören konnte, da McNair ständig redete.

"Ich warte, Herr...ich warte...kann ich nicht trotzdem schon mal eine neue Torte backen?"

"Torte?"

"Ja, für das Todesserkaffeekränzchen. Wir müssen doch in Kontakt bleiben, bevor alle anfangen, ihre eigenen Wege zu gehen."

"Ja, ist gut, back 'ne Torte", sagte Snape und wedelte mit der Hand, damit der Henker endlich verschwand.

"Ich dachte an etwas Obstiges", sagte McNair und strahlte seinen Herrn an.

"Obst, ja, gut, und vielleicht Baiser", sagte Snape.

"Oh, Baiser...da muss ich mal sehen, ob ich noch genug Eier habe," raunte McNair nachdenklich.

"Wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest, hast du auf jeden Fall zwei weniger!", fuhr Snape ihn jetzt an.

Der Henker legte seine Hände schützend vor die Körpermitte, verbeugte sich und tippelte von dannen.

Snape wandte sich wieder den beiden Frauen zu...und erschrak - sie waren weg!

"Wo sind Narcissa und Hermine hin?", fragte er in die Runde.

Betretenes Schweigen.

"Könnte mir einer mal eine Antwort geben?", herrschte er mit Professorenstimme.

"Die sind aufs Klo", gab ein Mann im Dinosaurierkostüm Auskunft."

"Wie bitte?", echauffierte sich der Tränkemeister.

Der Dinosaurier schnaubte: "Hey, Freundchen, ich mag ja noch aus grauer Urzeit stammen, aber dass Weiber immer zusammen aufs Klo gehen, weiß ja sogar ich!", damit drehte sich das grüne Ungetüm um und schlappte davon.

Snape stand nun henker-, dinosaurier-, narcissa- und herminelos da und seufzte...warum konnten die Weiber es nicht einfach hier vor aller Augen treiben - dann hatte schließlich jeder was davon! Immer dieser beschissene Egoismus! Er griff sich einen Cocktail, der gerade an ihm vorbeischwebte, stürzte ihn in einem Schluck hinunter und zog sich dann mühsam den Strohhalm und das Schirmchen wieder aus der Kehle.

In einer anderen Ecke des Raumes übte sich Draco in Melancholie für Anfänger.

"Weißt du Harry", sagte er wehmütig, "du hast ihn vielleicht immer für eiskalt gehalten, aber mein Dad hatte auch so seine Probleme."

Harry sah ihn fragend an: "Was denn? Trockene Haarspitzen?"

Draco gab einen grumpfenden Laut von sich: "Nein, du Idiot! Viel Schlimmeres! Spliss!"

"Nein!", rief Harry entsetzt und riss die Augen auf. Plötzlich wurde sein Blick schmal und er taxierte seinen Mann. "Meinst du, das ist vererblich?", fragte er dann besorgt.

"Warum?", blaffte Draco ihn an und fragte ironisch, "machst du dir Sorgen um unsere Kinder?"

Harry streckte die Hand zu seinem geliebten Tiger aus und kraulte ihn hinter dem Ohr.

"Nein, Schatz, ich mache mir Sorgen um DICH. Wirst du damit klarkommen, wenn es soweit ist?"

"Wenn du dann an meiner Seite bist und mich dennoch...magst."

Harry zog Draco jetzt so überschwänglich an sich, dass ihm alle Streifen verrutscht wären, wenn dies möglich gewesen wäre.

"Ich, dich mögen? Nein, ich mag dich nicht...ich liebe dich, du dämlicher Blödian!"

Der Blödian ließ es sich nicht nehmen, dem Zebra seine Zunge in den Hals zu stecken, was in Wahrheit aber viel romantischer war, als die Autorin jetzt in der Lage ist, zu beschreiben.

Pansy betrachtete Harry und Draco, wandte sich dann Ron zu und sagte: "Süß, die beiden, oder?"

Der Rothaarige seufzte leise und erwiderte: "Die haben sich gefunden, da gibt es nichts zu rütteln. Wenn ich bedenke, was Harry alles unternommen hat, um den Mädels unter den Rock zu sehen, dann sollte man es kaum für möglich halten, dass er heute den Geruch von anderem Testosteron bevorzugt."

"Den Geruch von...das hast du aber nett gesagt, Ron. Hört sich viel schöner an, als...die Hintertür benutzen, oder 'ne warme Nummer schieben, oder sich den Schw..."

"JA! Hört sich SCHÖNER an! Deshalb habe ich es ja auch so gesagt!", fuhr er Pansy an.

"Was hat Harry denn so gemacht, um den Mädels unter die Röcke zu schauen?", fragte sie nun erstaunt, und fügte leise an: "Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts."

"Nein, das weiß keiner...nicht mal die Leser. Aber ICH weiß es, weil ich mal sein bester Freund war - sein bester Hetero-Freund!"

"Und WIE hat er es nun gemacht?", fragte Pansy erneut.

"Er hat seine Brillengläser verzaubert und sie manchmal unter den Tisch gehalten, wenn wir bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle saßen. Das Ding hat es ihm ermöglicht, durch die Kleidung durchzusehen, Direktübertragung ins Auge, verstehst du?"

"Äh...nicht wirklich", gab Pansy zurück und sagte dann, "aber es wäre eine gute Erklärung dafür, warum er letztendlich schwul geworden ist. Ich meine, wer will schon beim Essen ständig Vaginas sehen?"

Ron grübelte einen Moment, dann sagte er: "Ich!"

"Ron, das ist widerlich!", fuhr Pansy ihn an.

"Ja, toll...ich habs ja nie gemacht, das war Harry!"

"Hat er das bei mir etwa auch gemacht?", fragte Pansy plötzlich alarmiert.

Abermals grübelte Ron.

"Nur drei oder viermal...glaube ich...oder höchstens ein halbes Dutzend mal...aber nicht öfter...nicht viel öfter jedenfalls."

Ohne zu zögern drehte Pansy sich auf dem Absatz um, ging zu dem knutschenden Männerpärchen, zog das Zebra am Ohr und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

"Das dafür, weil du jemals ein Hetero warst, du Schwein!"

Harry hielt sich die Wange und sah Pansy entgeistert an, die ihm nun den Rücken zuwandt und zu Ron zurückkehrte.

"Du bist ein Schwein?", fragte Draco seinen Mann.

"Nein, Scheiße...ich bin ein Zebra! Sie muss mich verwechselt haben."

"Ja, so wird es wohl sein", erwiderte Draco und fuhr mit der Fingerspitze über Harrys gerötete Wange. Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte plötzlich.

"Ich habe eine Idee", verkündete er. Draco betrachtete, wie sein Mann nach seinem Schwanz griff, dann seinen eigenen in die Hand nahm, und die beiden miteinander fest verknotete.

"So sieht man doch gleich, dass wir zusammengehören", sagte Harry stolz.

"Ja", sagte Draco und schwieg einen Moment, "und wenn einer von uns aufs Klo muss, muss der andere mitgehen. Und wenn wir das tun, mein Schatz, dann komm nicht auf die Idee, uns vorne auch noch zu verknoten, okay?"

Nun wurde Harry doch merklich blasser und er sagte: "Bei Merlin...nein! Wie kommst du nur immer auf so merkwürdige Ideen?"

Draco seufzte: "Keine Ahnung, das hängt immer davon ab, wer an der Tastatur sitzt...ist ein Fluch, weißt du?"

Leise erwiderte Harry: "Geht mir auch so", und lauter fügte er dann an, "schon wieder haben wir etwas gemeinsam! Ist das Leben nicht einfach herrlich!"

"Ja...manchmal ist es voll total herrlich", seufzte Draco und wechselte damit nahtlos in den Melancholie-Fortgeschrittenenkurs.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wir sind wieder daaahaaa!", tönte es durch Hogwarts leere Hallen.

"Du weckst noch das ganze Schloss", tadelte Minerva ihren übermütigen Albus.

"Natürlich, meine Liebe, das war meine Absicht. Was glaubst du, warum ich sonst so schreie?", fragte der Direktor und ließ mittels Zauberstab ein Feuerwerk in der Großen Halle explodieren.

Dieser Raum würde ohnehin von Grund auf saniert werden müssen und so ignorierte Albus das Flammeninferno, das sich hungrig über den Lehreresstisch hermachte.

Als die ersten Schüler verschlafen und barfüßig in die Einganghalle kamen, begrüßte Albus jeden einzelnen von ihnen mit einer Umarmung...und weil das wirklich lange dauerte, blenden wir hier aus und spulen einfach einen Tag vor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Severus hatte jeden Grund, heute morgen richtig schlecht gelaunt zu sein.

Die Feier war trotz seines sexy Kostüms ohne jegliche körperliche Befriedigung für ihn zuende gegangen, während Narcissa und Hermine die Finger förmlich nicht hatten voneinander lassen können. Jeder seiner Versuche, sich zwischen sie zu gesellen, war mit einem: "Ach, Sevimausi, kannst du uns noch etwas zu Trinken holen?", abgeschmettert worden.

Immerhin lag Hermine jedoch jetzt in seinem Bett und er hoffte auf die kommende Nacht. Und wenn sie dann unter ihm lag und sich in Ekstase winden würde, würde er sich den Spaß machen und mittendrin aufhören, um in die Küche zu gehen, und ihr einen Drink zu holen. Ja, vielleicht eine alberne Rache, aber in dieser Geschichte war er ohnehin völlig OOC, daher würde er den Drink sogar mit Schirmchen servieren.

Jetzt hieß es allerdings erst einmal beim Chef antanzen und Bericht zu erstatten, was sich in dessen Abwesenheit auf Hogwarts ereignet hatte.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eine halbe Stunde später saß Severus im Büro des Direktors und lauschte geduldig dessen Erzählungen von seiner Hochzeitsreise.

Eine Stunde später saß Severus im Büro des Direktors und lauschte geduldig dessen Erzählungen von seiner Hochzeitsreise.

Eineinhalb Stunden später saß Severus im Büro des Direktors und lauschte geduldig dessen Erzählungen von seiner Hochzeitsreise.

Zwei Stunden später saß Severus im Büro des Direktors und lauschte geduldig dessen Erzählungen von seiner Hochzeitsreise.

Zweieinhalb Stunden später saß Severus im Büro des Direktors und lauschte geduldig dessen Erzählungen von seiner Hochzeitsreise.

Vorspulen?

Okay!

Sechs Stunden später saß Severus im Büro des Direktors und lauschte inzwischen etwas ungeduldig dessen Erzählungen von seiner Hochzeitsreise.

Als er auch die nächsten beiden Stunden hinter sich gebracht hatte, war sein Arbeitstag beendet und Severus eierte in seinen Kerker.

"Ich glaube", sagte er zu Hermine, die ihn zur Begrüßung liebevoll küsste, "die hatten echt schöne Flitterwochen."

"Ja? Wieso? Was hat Dumbledore denn erzählt?"

"Ich weiß nicht so genau...ich habe, nachdem wir uns begrüßt hatten, nicht mehr zugehört, weil ich ständig darüber nachdenken musste, wie wir wohl unsere Flitterwochen verbringen werden."

"Unsere Flitterwochen?", echote Hermine völlig überrascht.

"Ja", knirschte er durch die Zähne, "erinnerst du dich nicht, dass wir in Kapitel Zwei schon kurz darüber sprachen?"

"Doch, ich erinnere mich. Und ich erinnere mich auch, dass du sagtest, dass die Autorin selbst noch gar nichts davon weiß. Sev...du willst mich...wirklich...zur...Frau?"

"Das würde sich aufgrund deiner anatomischen Gegebenheiten so anbieten, es sei denn, du möchtest dich operieren lassen, dann nehme ich dich als Mann und werde halt schwul", er beobachtete ihr verwirrtes Gesicht und nahm sie dann zärtlich in die Arme. "Hermine, ich möchte dich heiraten. Ich möchte dich an meiner Seite wissen. Ich möchte meinen Alltag mit dir teilen, mein Leben mit dir verbringen und jeden morgen beim Aufwachen die Wärme deines wundervollen Körpers neben mir spüren."

Hermine schluckte ergriffen und sagte leise: "Das war wunderschön, Severus. So romantisch...so...unsnape."

Er lächelte stolz und fügte an: "Und ich möchte von jetzt an dabei sein, wenn du es mit Narcissa treibst."

"Danke," sagte Hermine und erläuterte sofort, "danke dafür, dass DU wieder DU bist, trotz aller Freude über deine romantische Ader hatte ich mich nun doch ein wenig erschreckt."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Die Autorin spricht:

Zwei Wochen später versprachen Severus Snape und Hermine Granger sich gegenseitig die Treue bis zu ihrem Tode. Und auch wenn das mit der Treue vielleicht Auslegungsache ist, so darf ich an dieser Stelle berichten, dass sie nur selten mit Büchern nacheinander schmissen, und noch seltener das Gelübde ernsthaft in Zweifel zogen, das sie einander gegeben hatten.

Und während der Fortschritt auf Hogwarts nicht mehr aufzuhalten war und immer neue Blüten trieb, so trieb auch die Ehe der ehemaligen Gryffindorschülerin und ihres einstigen Slytherinlehrers Blüten. Diese drei Blüten wurden allesamt nach Hufflepuff einsortiert, was zu etwas Verwirrung führte, sich jedoch bald zur Gewohnheit einspielte - Snapes kamen eben nach Hufflepuff, das war inzwischen ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz.

Es gäbe noch viel zu berichten, zum Beispiel, dass das Portrait des ehemaligen Direktors, der unter dem Nigromant-Gilles-de-la-Tourette-Syndrom litt, geheilt wurde, und von da an kein einziges Schimpfwort mehr ausstoßen musste...er tat es dennoch manchmal, wenn ihm die Situation passend erschien, aber MÜSSEN musste er es nicht mehr.

Es wäre noch zu berichten, dass ein schreckliches Unwetter Hogwarts technisch um Jahre wieder zurückwarf, als mehrere Blitzeinschläge hintereinander, sämtliche Leitungen zum Schmoren brachten, worauf ein tagelanger Stromausfall folgte. Kerzenschein war inzwischen bereits ungewohnt in dem alten Gemäuer, wurde jedoch für recht romantisch befunden und so bürgerte es sich ein, dass an einem Tag pro Woche das elektrische Licht abgeschaltet wurde, damit das schöne Feeling erhalten blieb.

Ein Hauch von Nostalgie streifte auch Albus Dumbledore, wenn er seine laut schnarchende Minerva betrachtete und sich an den Tag zurück erinnerte, an dem er den Dildo in ihrem Nachtschrank entdeckt hatte.

So lange war dies alles nun schon her.

Damals war die Fußball-WM das große Thema gewesen - in diesem Jahr würde es die EM sein, und das war der Punkt, an dem auch die Autorin sehr froh war, dass die Geschichte beendet wurde, weil sie keinerlei Lust mehr verspürte, dieses, von ihr eigentlich ungeliebte Thema, erneut in ihre Story einzubauen.

Ich verabschiede mich, ihr Lieben, und danke euch, dass ihr so lange mit mir diesen sehr kurvenreichen Weg dieser Geschichte (samt des ersten Teils) gegangen seid. Und hoffe, dass ich euch so manche Freude bereiten konnte.

Eure Kira

°kira schnell nochmal reinhuscht und severus' minderjährigem sohn die 'shaven kittens' aus den händen nimmt°

"Später, mein Sohn...später"

Severus junior: "Aber Kira, du machst doch hier Schluss. Für mich wird es nie ein Später geben!"

"Man soll nie nie sagen, hat dein Vater dir das nicht beigebracht?"

"Er hat gesagt, bei dir könne man sich nie sicher sein, bei gar nix."

"Siehst du...ein weiser Mann, dein Vater."

"Schreibst du deshalb immer über ihn, ist das der Grund?"

"Nein, aber um dir das zu erklären, musst du ebenfalls erst volljährig werden. Du siehst, wir bewegen uns im Kreis"

"Und was willst du tun, um das zu ändern?"

"Das ist ziemlich einfach. Pass auf, ich zeige es dir!"

°kira schreibt : **ENDE° **


End file.
